The Domino Effect
by middlechild274
Summary: AU! Harry is one of the Potter triplets. On Halloween, Godric was proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived and Dumbledore persuaded Lily and James to leave Harry and Iris with Petunia. But fate has a sense of humor sometimes and when their 11th birthday comes, things does not go what they want it to be and drag some people along with them.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

It was Halloween of 1991. James Charlus Potter and his wife, Lily Potter nee Evans were invited to the Ministry's Halloween Ball. James who has been cooped into hiding for a year wanted to go out and meet with other people. He also wanted to see Sirius again. Lily wasn't sure about leaving their triplets even once.

They wouldn't be hiding if it wasn't for the prophecy and Dumbledore's warning. He had informed both the Potters and the Longbottoms when their children were born of the possibility of the prophecy child among one of their sons.

Frank and Alice Longbottom has a boy they named Neville and was also in hiding in a separate unknown location and Lily knows that Frank and Alice weren't very social persons so they would not see the need to go to parties but Lily has always known how restless her husband is.

James and Lily have triplets, two boys and a girl. Harry was the eldest followed by Godric. They looked exactly like James except for their eyes. Harry inherited Lily's green eyes while Godric has his father's hazel ones. The youngest was Iris who was born after the stroke of midnight so she didn't have the same birthday as her brothers. She was the only child that James and Lily don't have to worry being targeted by Voldemort. Iris has Lily's looks but her red hair has black streaks and her eyes were strange, having one eye as green while the other is hazel.

So that night, James and Lily left Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a., Wormtail to babysit. That was one of their biggest mistakes. Peter Pettigrew was in league with Voldemort and when he was assigned as the Potter's secret keeper he was able to provide his master with the location.

That night Voldemort stormed at Godric's Hallow like he owned the place, got into the cottage by Peter and went to the nursery to try to kill the one who is said to defeat him. When he cast the killing curse on one of the boys, a golden halo of light shielded the babies and _**BOOM!**_

The second floor of the cottage exploded. Debri flew everywhere, Peter Pettigrew was thrown out of the wall by the powerful magical force and the cries of the babies echoed through the dead of night.

* * *

Dumbledore peeked at the two boys. Harry and Godric were asleep after the whole ordeal. Their sister was on the other end of the crib. It was a miracle that the babies were alive after what happened.

The wards around Godric's Hallow alarmed both the Potters and Dumbledore but when they reached the cottage the house was almost in shambles. They found the babies protected by the a collapsed ceiling. Although they sustained injuries, none of them were life threatening.

Iris only got a few bruises but the two boys came out with nothing more than scars. Harry has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and Godric has an "L" shaped scar on his cheek.

When Dumbledore scanned their magical core, Godric's magic was high, more than average in fact for a baby. After all, the magical core would not settle well yet until the age of eleven. Dumbledore was sure that it was Godric who defeated Voldemort but to be sure, Dumbledore scanned Harry was well. Harry's magical core was low but he wasn't sure what caused it. Possibly the incident stressed Harry to release a burst of accidental magic. Children do that when they are emotional and even babies can feel intent.

Finally. Dumbledore was relieved. They finally have their savior and their weapon against Voldemort. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort wasn't gone. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort has done something so dark to sustain his life even at the brink of death. Dumbledore has suspected that Voldemort has created Horcruxes but he was just not sure what those are yet not was he sure that it was Horcruxes only that he has suspected.

It was time to inform James and Lily on his findings. James was livid when he found out what happened at Godric's Hallow. He wanted to hunt down Peter for betraying not only the Light side but also his family. James couldn't believed it. He even named Peter as Godric's godfather along with Remus knowing that Remus could not fully have custody of Godric if anything happens to them because of his condition.

Dumbledore was relieved about this because if anything would happen with James and Lily, Peter will have custody of the wizarding world's savior and Sirius would take the blame. Dumbledore understood the reason why James and Lily has chosen to hid the truth from him about Peter being the secret keeper but still Dumbledore didn't like secrets very well from his own Order.

This time Dumbledore plans to keep an eye on the Potters especially Godric who has to be trained and provide with attention from now own.

He stood up and gathered up Godric as he present him to his parents as the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's _fanfiction. I'll write whatever is in my head right now. Ugh! The headache!_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Severus Snape. One of the youngest and well sought off potions masters in Europe and possibly the world. Dressed in casual muggle clothes and his usual greasy hair tied in a clean pony tail he walked down the streets of the muggle neighborhood where he lived.

Severus has always hated his muggle name which was why he goes by the half-blood prince nickname as a boy. He held no love over his abusive father but he did love his mother. He always has even years after her death, he misses her.

It was just supposed to be nothing more but a warm summer night. There weren't a lot of people outside. He was just relieved for once not being called by Dumbledore to perform certain tasks he needed for him and was relieved for having his respite from his classes and the annoying dunderheads who he has to make sure will not explode a cauldron in his class.

Also, he just wants to get out for once. He doesn't need to have his nose at a cauldron all time despite what people think, especially what that annoying, egoistic, _James Potter_ thinks.

Since the event five years ago at Halloween, his son Godric Charlus Potter managed to defeat the Dark Lord. Severus was still in denial on what happened that night. It was his fault that the Dark Lord went after the Potters. It wouldn't have happened if he didn't overlay the prophecy to the Dark Lord. It doesn't mean Severus like the man. He still has nightmares at his life as a former Death Eater.

The world may see it as the defeat and the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but even Severus knew that the dark lord is not completely gone. The dark mark may not be visible anymore on his arm but he can still feel it. All the former death eaters knew. It was just a matter of time. Severus wondered why Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, didn't say this piece of information. Why does he want the whole world to believe that the dark lord is dead when he isn't? Wouldn't that prepare people and to be cautious? Apparently, after years of reprieved from the dark lord many of the wizards and witches has been lax on their securities.

Severus keeps getting news from the Prophet with the front page showing James and Lily with their son. Severus can tell that the dame brat was going to grow up to be as stubborn and despicable like his father. He loathes the little brat already. People still praised the achievement of a little boy who doesn't even know how he defeated one of the most feared Dark Lords in Europe next to Grindelwald.

But people didn't know that the Potters have three children. Triplets to be exact. Everyone thought that the little boy was an only child. Severus was one of the few who knew because Severus was named godfather to the only girl of the Potters, Iris Potter.

Harry and Iris were the reason why Severus has another fall out with Lily. He couldn't understand how Lily, the woman he loved would abandon her two other children for the sake of the other.

He knew Dumbledore has a hand in it, with the Potters keep telling him it was for the _greater good_ and _Dumbledore knows what he's doing_. Of course, he wasn't the only one.

The mutt, Sirius Black wasn't very happy with the decision either. He was Harry's godfather. When Sirius found out that the Potters dropped off Harry and Iris with Lily's sister Petunia he went looking for them but Dumbledore has put wards on the kids so it was impossible to find them.

Black's friendship with Potter ended that day. He claimed that if Potter didn't want the child because he was too busy raising the other one then he should have let Severus and himself raised the kids. It was better than muggles. Severus cringed at the thought of his god daughter being raised under Petunia.

Remus Lupin wasn't very happy with the Potters either and relinquished guardianship over Godric until Potter comes to his senses. None of them were in speaking terms with each other. They even choose to ignore each other whenever to cross paths in public.

Severus was even surprised that Black and Lupin apologized at him for all the pain they have caused him when they were in school. So the three of them have a civil relationship with each other.

Sirius Black, despite being Lord Black and has a seat in the Wizengamot, preferred to earn his name by returning back as an auror. This did not sit well with Potter as the two of them are in the same department. However, Black managed to earn himself a name. He was top auror after Moody retired. He managed to imprison almost all of Voldemort's followers.

Sirius Black was very thorough and has become famous on his own that his face has been adored by hundreds of women in Britain. His reputation has given him a good standing in Wizengamot.

Remus Lupin being a werewolf finds it difficult to sustain a full time job in wizarding world. He currently lived with Sirius and often visits Severus for tea. Lupin found himself a career as a children's book writer both to the wizarding and the muggle world, though he was more famous in the muggle world.

Severus stared at the full moon. He knew that Remus is probably at 12th Grimmauld place with Sirius. He was completely safe with Remus now taking the Wolfsbane potion. When Severus passed by St. Mary's Home for Girls. He would often wonder if Petunia didn't just ditch Harry and Iris at orphanages but with the children under Dumbledore's wards, it was impossible to find them.

Severus just shook sighed and shook his head. The only time he could see Harry and Iris again would be when they turned eleven and will be going to Hogwarts.

* * *

Neville Longbottom watched as the people around him are cheering and greeting the birthday boy, Godric Potter in the Potter's manor. Neville didn't understand why he was here celebrating Godric's birthday since it was his birthday as well.

Ever since Neville's parents were attacked by the Lestranges and rendered mentally ill. Neville stayed with his strict grandmother Augusta Longbottom. She was a bit of a traditionalist and she was a little worried that Neville has not shown any sign of magic for five years. Even though Augusta claimed he was still young and there were more years to come, she was a little worried that his grandson and heir to the Longbottom name will be a squib.

But his relatives would belittle his lack of magic. This has caused Neville to become timid, shy and a little jittery. Augusta's strict and traditionalist upbringing did not help at all, especially when she never stops talking about Neville's father and how great he was and how Neville will be following his footsteps.

Because Augusta was a little paranoid, Neville never had a chance to have a birthday party like Godric. He always gets a cake and presents on his birthday but even his relatives just send off his presents. They never even visited Neville.

The Potters however invited all their friends and members from the Light families. This was the first time they hosted Godric's birthday to the public and since the Longbottoms were always one of the allied families with the Potters, Uncle Algie keeps telling him that it was important for them to be there. This was the first time Neville will be with other children his own age who aren't fully related to him.

Neville always wondered why the Potters couldn't come to his house for his birthday. They probably don't even know his birthday was on the same day as Godric Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Nobody ever greets him either, not even Godric.

"Hey Neville." A voiced behind him almost made him jumped. When Neville turned he saw nine-year-old Percy Weasley with his dark red curls, freckles and his blue eyes behind his glasses. "How are you doing?"

Neville met Percy when Uncle Algie introduced him to the Weasleys. They were a nice family though a little odd. But the younger ones were more interested in talking with Godric than him.

Neville shrugged and watched the Godric Potter as he laughed surrounded by every kid who was present on his birthday except Neville and Percy. Percy's younger siblings, Ron and Ginny were there trying to get Godric's attention.

"Oh, um, Happy Birthday too by the way." Percy muttered shyly. Neville blinked at Percy. Neville didn't know Percy very well but how did he know his birthday.

"Oh, I my dad told me." Percy answered seeing Neville's confused look. Neville nodded and gave him a shy smile. Percy smiled and grabbed Neville towards his older brothers and Fred and George who were among the few kids who didn't like the noise at the living room and decided to take refuge at the Potter's Library. They were also accompanied by Susan Bones and a young Luna Lovegood who was twirling around the room.

* * *

Percy Weasley has always been different from his family. He wasn't outgoing, talkative, boisterous and he wasn't crazy about quidditch. His parents were always worried about him since he has difficulty to get along with other children.

Percy was quiet, serious and spends most of his time reading in his room. His mother always tried to get him out and play with his brothers but he still could not see how quidditch could be important. His brothers think he's a stuck up except Bill. Bill was the only one in the house who wasn't bothered by Percy's different personality. The twins seem to like to prank him and his younger siblings, Ron and Ginny doesn't like to talk to him very much.

His family even tried to invite boys his age like Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory. He got along with Cedric a bit but they were still wary about Percy. Percy never understood why he needs to be like his brothers. Everywhere he goes, everyone expects him to be so enthusiastic and a little goofy and even though his parents tried, Percy wondered why his family has difficulty accepting him for him.

Molly was so worried about Percy that she even tried to make him act like his brothers but that only made Percy miserable. So she stopped and decided to let her son be. Percy will be starting Hogwarts in two years. She was a little worried that Percy might get sorted to a different house. A Weasley or a Prewett has always been a Gryffindor.

She was even more worried that Percy would wind up in Slytherin especially after what happened when Arthur took him to the ministry. Now Percy has this idea that he wanted to become Minister of Magic. Ambition wasn't something Weasleys and Prewetts value.

Arthur tried to always include Percy whenever he gives his children attention but he just has a little difficulty connecting with Percy. One time, he took Percy to work with him and the little boy was very excited. Arthur was relieved because at least he gets a son who would stay here in Britain and work with the ministry. His older sons wanted to pursue their career elsewhere. Percy was so receptive about everything that he asks a lot of questions about the ministry. He even got into the habit of wandering off to different departments and would asked people questions. Now every time he goes to work, Percy would often ask if he could come.

Some people think the boy was a little too put off but Arthur was a little proud and worried at the same time. Sure he wanted a son who would work for the Ministry but Percy, despite his age, has his eyes set on changing some of the laws and even started reading books in politics. He just wanted Percy to work even in administrative positions not becoming Minister of Magic.

He was even a little peeved when he was looking for the wandering Percy only to find him talking with Lucius Malfoy. _Lucius Malfoy of all people!_ He has always taught his children to never judge others but he hasn't taught Percy about the differences between Light and Dark Wizards yet.

"Percy!" Arthur called and grabbed his son as he hid him protectively away from Malfoy.

"Weasley." Malfoy greeted coldly.

"Malfoy." Arthur replied the same.

"This is your son?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows curiously at Percy. This only made Arthur held Percy even more firmly and protectively. "Interesting." Malfoy commented but didn't say anything more as he left the father and son without saying good-bye.

Arthur did not like that comment. He does not want Malfoy to find any of his children interesting. Malfoy will not get his hands on his son. After that Arthur brought Percy less. A lot of people often asked where his son was, especially Sirius Black who seemed to like Percy but he would simply tell them his son was spending time with his friends and even if Percy was with him, he refused to let him wander the ministry without adult supervision.

Arthur and Molly sat down with all of their children and started talking about the dangers of talking with strangers and be careful with interacting with some wizards, especially those who wizard families who practiced dark magic like the Malfoys.

Bill and Charlie both questioned their parents about the implications of dark magic and got themselves grounded. Percy and the twins decided not to ask and Ron and Ginny was still too young to understand.

Percy didn't tell his family that he managed to gain himself a friend. When Percy wandered around their neighborhood he got lost and winds up in the Lovegoods backyard. Lilian Lovegood was Percy's favorite person in the world. Despite her new age personality and odd belief on things that probably doesn't exist, he enjoyed spending time with the Lovegoods especially when Lilian does her experiments.

Percy even met Marcus Flint when he visited the Lovegoods. The Flints and the Lovegoods happen to be good friends despite the fact that both practiced different sides of magic. Knowing that the Flints were one of those people whom his family categorized as evil, he didn't say anything to his family.

Marcus was very big and tall for his age. Although he was as much of a fan of quidditch like Percy's family, he didn't need to talk about it all the time. He would play with Percy and Luna and even have beaten Percy in chess. Percy was even surprised that Marcus liked to read muggle comics and listen to some of the music. He was even knowledgeable in the world of politics due to the fact that Marcus' father was head of the ancient and noble house of Flint.

Percy learned from Marcus that the Weasleys has a seat at the Wizengamot too but hasn't been occupied for a while. Arthur was now head of the Weasley family after his older brother died without an heir during the war. But Arthur didn't have any interests in politics and allowed Dumbledore to proxy for their house.

Bill knew that Percy would often sneak away from home to meet up with Marcus when he thought no one was looking. Bill wasn't prejudiced between the dark and light families so he never questioned Percy with his friendship with a Flint nor did he say anything to his family. But he did worry that Percy will have a hard time growing up. Bill loved his family but sometimes they can be overbearing, especially his mother and Percy wasn't very good at blending in so he might not be fully accepted as a person in the family. He didn't want to crush Percy's spirit.

* * *

Petunia Dursley watched as her children played in the garden. Dudley and Harry were being chased by Iris who was trying to catch them but Dudley, ever the athlete the family was always the fastest runner and Harry always get tagged.

Petunia never understood why her sister, who has ever been considered the pride and perfect daughter in the family would leave her children at Petunia's doorstep in the middle of a cold night. If she wanted to leave her children in Petunia's care she would have said so instead of leaving a letter. It was rather impersonal and feels like Lily just abandoned her children.

It was also a hard time for Petunia. Vernon, her husband, died on a heart attack months after Dudley's birth. Then she got saddled not with one child but with three. Petunia managed to make it work. Lily may not know this, but Petunia has a Masters in Botany, which explain why she loves plants so much.

She taught part time at the local university and even has her own garden store in the city. Petunia wondered why Lily and her husband didn't even bother to visit nor wrote a letter. It was like they were dead. Petunia never lied to Harry and Iris. She told them how they were triplets and how their parents have to leave them here so they can train their other brother. She even told them the truth about magic which explains how Harry accidentally turned their kindergarten teacher's hair blue and how Iris turned everyone's clothes in school purple. Dudley found all of that amusing.

Harry was the one who has a hard time with accepting their parents. He felt like it was an unfair treatment to abandon him and his sister. Aunt Petunia wasn't even sure what the name of their other twin was because their parents never made any form of communication and Aunt Petunia couldn't send their parents any form of message since telephones were not accepted in the magical world.

Harry, Iris and Dudley were very close. Even Vernon's sister, Marge has accepted Harry and Iris as if they were her own. Harry and Iris were already warned to never reveal their magical abilities so even Aunt Marge or their neighbors know nothing about the existence of magic.

Dudley didn't grow up a big boy like his father. After what happened with Vernon, Petunia has been feeding the kids nothing but healthy foods.

Petunia stared at the letters on her kitchen table. She just received an invitation to work at Portland University in the United States as one of their research staff and faculty. It was a good deal. They even have great benefits for single parents like her. It was only for five years so Petunia wanted to experience life outside of Britain. At first, Petunia didn't want to go because she thought Lily would try to contact her and the children but since it's been years and Lily hasn't. It would seem Petunia was going to have to packed all of the bags.

* * *

 _It's a little boring but I needed a starting point. And yes, Harry and Iris will be living in America for a while. I have my reasons! You'll find that out in the next chapter. If I made any mistakes, please inform me right away! I got a feeling I'm a little redundant. Oh, well._


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO** **:**

Living in America wasn't difficult as Petunia thought. Although her accent was an obvious statement that she's from Britain, her colleagues and her new American friends were decent to her.

Portland is a large city and she particularly loved how the city is surrounded by forests. Dudley and Harry loved the bridges. Dudley even attempt to design buildings and bridges but to no avail. He lacked the drawing skills. Iris on the other hand, loved the forests and would often play at their yard. Petunia was adamant that Iris would not enter the forests alone and should not go too far.

All three seven-year-olds are very bright and are performing well in their school. They easily assimilate with the American culture.

Dudley is a whiz on math and history, just like his father. This made Petunia remember her late husband and how proud she is of her son. Dudley is also very active in sports but is more interested in martial arts and soccer. He even taught Iris and Harry the basic of defense. He didn't want his little cousins defenseless (for Dudley is still a tall and large boy for his age).

Dudley learned from a young age that magic isn't everything. Petunia instilled that lesson to her son. She didn't want Dudley to grow up resenting his cousins because they could do magic while he can't. It was one of the mistakes Petunia did in her life. She also made sure to give all three children equal attention. She didn't want to repeat the mistakes of her parents who were so proud of Lily that they rarely have time for Petunia.

Iris on the other hand is a very inquisitive and creative child. She loves to read and enjoys art, science and literature. Iris is a very hands-on when it comes to learn something. She may love reading but she doesn't like relying on theories, she wanted application. She also has a knack of experimenting and has crashed their computer five times because of it. She was no longer allowed to use it for any reason except for school work.

Even though she maintains good grades in school, Iris is very selective on what she wants to learn. If she's not interested on it, she doesn't make a lot of effort for it. She is also very proud of her eye coloring (one green and one brown) despite it being the source of teasing in school as "weirdo eyes". She wasn't afraid to express herself and was famous in school to wear mismatch shoes and socks.

Harry is the top student among them. The teachers liked him very much. He wasn't just smart but is polite and athletic as well. Harry's favorite sport is badminton. His quick reflexes and natural ability to spot things made him a prodigy of the sport. Even though he wears glasses, it didn't hinder him from playing. He is also the most serious of the three and is always formal and cordial when he's speaking to other people who aren't family.

Petunia often worries about Harry. He was takes life too seriously and doesn't like it when people, particularly children, who take life for granted. Petunia never understood what Harry meant by that but Iris explains to her that Harry didn't like how some of the some of their classmates who are not taking their education seriously. It was an odd thought for Harry to have since he is seven years old not a brooding teenager. She worries that Harry maybe growing up too fast.

Because Petunia lacks the insights and capabilities about magic she taught Harry and Iris to control their emotions. A lot of accidentally performed magic has been happening since the two children turned six, more if they are upset. Petunia never recalled having this problem with Lily when they were children. She did wonder why nobody in the magic world noticed the children's sudden bursts of magic. Shouldn't their government keep track of these things if they even managed to find Lily? Why only contact them when they turned eleven?

Petunia was distracted from her train of thought when she heard someone at the door. Since it was summer and she has no classes in the university, except for the research assistance she provides, she stays at home. Dudley and Iris were upstairs. Harry was out in the yard.

"Yes?" Petunia said as she opened the door. She was surprised to find Harry there accompanied by an adult male whom Petunia recognizes as their neighbor. Harry looked a little worried.

"Ms. Dursley, may I have a word?" the man said.

"Who are you?" Petunia asked as Harry walked towards her and Petunia laid her hands on his shoulders protectively.

She saw the man many times before but she never knew the man's name. How the man knew who she is? Petunia never remembered talking to him.

"Well, you see. I was passing by your house on the way to the grocery store when I saw your nephew on the yard talking to a snake." The man said it with a straight face.

Petunia wasn't sure she heard the man right. "Excuse me?"

"Oh and before I forget Miss Dursley. My name is Augustus Blake from the U.S. Accidental Magic Division."

* * *

Petunia couldn't believe it. _Accidental Magic Division?_ Mr. Blake informed her that he worked with the American magic government and that their division has sensed a lot of anomalies in the house that are probably caused by her nephew and niece.

While Petunia sent Harry upstairs, she invited the man for tea in the living room.

"You are not what I expected from a wizard." Petunia commented. She met many witches and wizards because of Lily. She might even recognize one if they cross a _muggle_ street. They were too obvious with their robes and excited faces like they have seen London for the first time.

Augustus Blake, who insisted to be called Oggy, just smiled at her as he drank his tea. "Yes, you are from Britain. Unlike the magical community in Europe, the American wizards took hiding our magical heritage seriously and the best way to hide something is to hide in plain sight. That means every magic child has to grow up how to dress and act as a mundane. Most of them were even sent to mundane schools before the age of eleven."

"Mundane?" Petunia asked.

"Ah, I think the British calls you _muggle_." When Petunia nodded, Oggy continued, "Most of the international magic community calls you _mundane_."

"I see. You mentioned that your division sent you because of anomalies? Since you moved here two months ago, I would guess that you are spying on us?" Petunia glared at the man. She understood why the man was there but she didn't like it when people spy on her, especially the children.

Oggy gulped. Miss Dursley maybe mundane but the way the woman is glaring at him was like a lioness protecting her cubs. "Ah, you mistake my intentions Miss Dursley." Oggy raised his hands to look less threatening. "You see our government has an accidental magic division for a reason. We have to keep our magic a secret from your world so we have to monitor magic children who came from mundane families."

"Like my sister?" Petunia said. "I think you people call her muggle-born."

Oggy nodded. "But here, we refer to them as First Gen. Short for first generations. Because they are the first in their family to have magic."And Oggy continued. "And we wanted to educate the children and their families as early as possible to control their magical abilities and avoid detection from mundane authorities."

Petunia understood this part. Her world maybe be progressing but it's still very dangerous. With the advent of technology and science, who knows what would happen if they discovered that magic really exists.

"We also wanted to see if the magic child is in any danger. You see, sometimes family aren't very understanding when they find out if their children are what they would call as _freaks_. If we spot signs of abuse, we would take the child and have him or her raised in a magic environment."

Petunia was saddened of this. She knew she used to see her sister as one and even go as far as call her _freak_. I guess this is what it feels like to live back in the Salem witch hunts time.

"Why eleven?"

"Pardon?" Oggy blinked at her.

"I asked why eleven? I noticed also back in Britain that wizards and witches are usually contacted for school at eleven. You also mentioned that most American magic children are educated with mundane schools before they turned eleven."

"Eleven is the year the magic starts to settle in a child. Before that, children's magic is unpredictable, that's why we call them accidental magic. But studies shows that the moment the child is trained before eleven, their magic is much stronger and more controlled. This is why once a child did accidental magic their parents teach them the basics or if their parents are unable to, the division would assign a tutor for them, especially for First Gen or in your case, mundane raised children."

"I see…" Petunia placed her cup on the coffee table. "Does this mean that Harry and Iris will also be instructed?"

"With your permission of course." Oggy said. "But that isn't just what I was going to say."

Petunia raised her eyebrows at him.

"I did mention in the beginning that I saw Harry talking to a snake?"

"Is that a problem?" Petunia asked. She knew that Harry talks to snakes before. It was the time they went to the zoo and Harry was so excited about it when he met this really long boa constrictor who told him he didn't saw Brazil. All Petunia could hear was hissing but the snake was responding to Harry. That was also the time Harry accidentally made the glass disappear and the snake crawl its way to freedom.

"Uh, no." But Oggy hesitated a little. "It's just parcel tongue – snake language – is very rare ability and usually hereditary. In Americas, Africa and most of Asia, parcel mouths – those who speak parcel tongue – are revered but from my understanding in most of Europe, particularly in Britain, the ability to talk to snakes is considered dark magic."

Petunia froze. What does that mean? "Is Harry in danger? Are you here to hurt him? Becau—" Petunia almost threw her cup to the man.

"Calm down Miss Dursley! I am not here to harm one hair on Harry or anybody in this house, including you!"

 _CLANG!_ The noise distracted both the adults as they stared at the doorway where three children were standing. Dudley has a baseball bat, Iris dropped the pan she was holding and Harry was staring at them.

* * *

When this man called Augustus Blake saw Harry talking to _Silas_ – the garden snake who passed by Harry's house once in a while. Harry didn't know what to do. He was scared. He was even more anxious when the man asked to talk to his aunt.

When the man introduced himself as an officer from an accidental magic division he was excited. Years of trying to figure out how to control his magic, especially in school was taking a toll. He finally found someone who is magic. Maybe they could help? Harry always wanted to learn more about magic. The books he usually read were more focused on academics not on magic and Aunt Petunia's knowledge of it isn't enough.

When Aunt Petunia told him to go upstairs, Harry was too excited and told Iris and Dudley about it. Dudley was skeptical. He doesn't trust strangers very much and insisted on bringing his baseball bat just in case the man tries something funny. Harry has to roll his eyes at his cousin.

The three has to sit near the doorway, eaves dropping on the conversation. Harry is pretty sure Aunt Petunia knew they were there. She always does. Harry and Iris were intrigued about the discussion on accidental magic and how the American laws insist that when a child starts showing they will be tutored.

But when the discussion about Harry's ability to talk to snakes arrived and how Aunt Petunia stood up angrily, Iris ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pan but dropped it when she reached the doorway.

Aunt Petunia and Mister Blake stared at them. "What are you doing?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"We were trying to help you fight him!" Iris squeaked shyly as she picked up the pan and hugged it.

"Yeah! He's not going to hurt Harry!" Dudley cried.

"I'm not here to hurt anybody!" Mister Blake said exasperatedly.

"You said that Harry's ability is considered dark magic! I may not be a witch but I know how your world works. Lily told us about it!"

"That's how the British magical community works but not us." Mister Blake, who still insists the children, calls him Oggy, said. "Dark magic doesn't mean evil. Hell, even light magic can be dangerous also."

That immediately calmed everybody down. "See Harry's parcelmouth's ability would require special training for it. When I saw him talking to a snake, I was excited about it because we haven't had a parcel mouth here for a long while."

"Oh." Petunia bit her lip. "I apologize." And she turned towards her children. "I know you were sitting there all this time." All three kids were grinning guiltily.

"Does this mean we get to learn magic?" Harry asked expectantly, followed by Iris.

"If your aunt is willing. We cannot do anything without your guardian's permission."

Harry and Iris stared at their aunt, begging her with their puppy dog eyes that they knew their aunt can't fight against.

Aunt Petunia sighed. "And who will be teaching them?"

"Since Harry and Iris is not yet eight ("We will be this July and August!" Harry and Iris said), I will be teaching them about magical theory, history and customs. However, they will be tutored by someone else for magical application and you don't have to worry who they are. I am assigned for your case so I will also be the one who will make sure that your children are in good hands." Oggy explained. He could still feel sweat coming behind his head. This is the first time he has met a mundane who is overly protective of her children. Magic or not, the woman would eat him alive.

Aunt Petunia still glared at the man skeptically. "And what happens after that? I have to warn you, we will be returning back to Britain in a few years."

"It doesn't matter though. Because you are in American soil, it is still our responsibility to educate magical children. Also, are you aware that your family is under a secrecy ward? I believe a wizard cast it on you."

"What?" Aunt Petunia gaped. "A-a wizard put a spell on us?" She doesn't like that. This is one of the reasons why she doesn't like magic. Sure they are something of awe but she doesn't like it when they are being used on her.

"This is why my division sent me. We knew there was accidental magic but we couldn't trace who it is or where it's from. We can always tell who the children are, when they did it and where but in your case we couldn't. This is the first time we have to do some investigating because of it."

"Hence, why you're the creepy spy guy who keeps staring at all the kids in the neighborhood." Harry stated.

Oggy blinked at him. "You weren't very discrete." Iris replied.

"You suck at spying. You should watch James Bond movies, he was good. Everyone in the neighborhood calls you creepy spy guy." Dudley finished.

"Do they always do that?" Oggy asked but Aunt Petunia smiled. Harry always like it when Aunt Petunia smiled. She did a lot for them and that's why Harry sees her as a mother, not like his own biological one who abandoned him.

"They've been together for so long; they can practically read each other's minds." Petunia replied. "And the spell?"

"Oh yes." Oggy shook his head. "Wards are usually used on objects not people and they lose their energy overtime but from the looks of it, it's designed to recharge every time you come in contact with Harry and Iris."

"Me?" Petunia blinked. The ward thing he mentioned is on her?

"This is why magical people such as I couldn't find you. If it wasn't for me seeing Harry speaking to snakes, I wouldn't have known. It was like the wizard who casts this on you doesn't want others to find you."

Well that explains it. Harry thought. He found it odd that even once in his young life he never met another wizard or witch. Why is there a secrecy ward? Does this mean some wizard or witch meant them harm? Harry wants to find out but he wants to know how this wards work first.

* * *

 _Okay, that's about it. This is one long conversation for a chapter! Ugh! Sorry. I wanted to portray difference in the magical culture…at least in my fanfic. Reminders to all that I do not. I repeat, do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I'm writing this for fun! Augustus Blake is an OC and you'll be hearing about him for a while until I reached towards their other tutors. Hehe._

 _For now, I'll be a little busy. I still have journals to read, research papers to write and powerpoints to create. Life of a teacher!_

 _Thanks to all the comments, PMs and follows._


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Percy Weasley is worried. A few months from now, he will be attending Hogwarts. His parents were ecstatic when he received the letter on his eleventh birthday. Of course, Percy inherited Bill's old robes since Charlie has a bigger build and he got the books from Charlie (which was previously Bill's).

It will Bill's sixth year this September. Charlie, his fourth. Bill is prefect and because he got twelve owls last year he might be Head Boy on his seventh. Charlie spent his summer flying – he wanted to win the cup this year but is unable to do anything about team just yet. Once he becomes captain next year, he's going to bring Gryffindor Quidditch team in a whole new level.

Percy is with his family in Diagon Alley trying to buy some of his school supplies. He only needs to buy some books (like the Defense against the Dark Arts book that changes every year depending on the teacher) and his wand.

Bill has to buy some of his text books and because he is the eldest, most of his things aren't second hand. Charlie was too busy ogling at the Quidditch supplies store. Their mother wasn't with them this time around. Usually she does but with Fred and George, Ron and Ginny to take care of, she couldn't. So their father along with Aiden Wood and his son Oliver were with them.

Ever since his parents noticed that Percy has been spending more time with the Lovegoods (though secretly spending time with Marcus Flint) and with Scabbers (his pet rat that he found on their yard when he was six), they were adamant that it was time for Percy to spend more time with their friends' children. Because of it they have been inviting Oliver and Cedric regularly – since they were the only ones closest of age to him and are able to tolerate his a bit pompous attitude (except for his best friend Marcus but his parents doesn't know about him yet).

Cedric will join Hogwarts next year. Percy tried to get along with them but all Oliver talks about is quidditch. He swears the boy would just live on his broom if he has to. Cedric likes quidditch but is not as obsessive about it. He does like to talk to Percy about random things like plants and magical creatures. Cedric stared at Percy like he has two heads when Percy mentioned Crumpled Horn Snorkak and Nargles. Molly wasn't amused and wanted to march towards the Lovegoods about putting nonsense in her son's head but Percy talked her out of it.

"Are you okay little brother?" Bill asked while Percy was looking in the second hand book section on his book list.

"Yes." Percy answered and coughs as dust permeates around him when he drops one of the books on the pile.

"I know you haven't been sleeping well and have been sneaking downstairs for milk." Bill smiled while he watched Percy turned red and bowed his head looking at his weary shoes.

"Something in your mind kiddo?" Bill ruffled his brother's hair. Percy's silence meant that there was and he didn't even complain about Bill messing with his hair.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Percy asked, quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked surprised at the question.

"What if I'm not good enough that the school would send me back?" Percy asked anxiously, eyeing his brother. Percy likes Bill. Everyone in the family does. It's because he listens and he treats them all equally but Percy didn't know that Bill is particularly protective of Percy most of all and with reason. Of course, Bill knows every first year goes to this stage, including himself.

But Bill hated the look his baby brother is giving him. He knows why Percy is acting like this. He knew that Percy is very sensitive about being different from everybody. With their parents always talking proudly of Gryffindor, Percy was even more worried how they would react if he would wind up in another house. The Weasley may talk about equality and all but Bill thinks they are a bit prejudiced themselves. His parents often bash other houses, mostly unintentionally (except for Slytherin – they'll say they are all evil straight to their faces).

Bill knows because Gryffindor wasn't the sorting hat's first choice for him. It was Ravenclaw but he managed to talk to hat out of it because he was afraid that his parents would treat him differently. There are times when Bill wondered what would become of him if he winds up in Ravenclaw.

"The fact that you received the letter means you are worthy enough to even go to Hogwarts." Bill explained thoughtfully.

Percy frowned and glanced at his father who was talking happily with Mr. Wood. "What if I screw up so bad?"

"Highly doubt it." Bill said confidently. "What was the point of reading all those books and having me tutor you with some of the spells? I'll let you in a secret…" Bill leaned towards his little brother. "On my first day, I woke up so late I trip all over my room to get all my things. I barely have time for breakfast that I ate so fast and spilled some juice on my robes, my hair was a mess and I got lost. I accidentally lock myself inside one of the Charms classroom on the fourth floor and I missed the whole day of class."

Percy was gaping at him. "You did?" he asked. Percy could not imagine Bill doing that. He was like the perfect student and Percy admired him so much.

"Yup!" Bill said. "Got detention with Filch for it too." Bill cringed at the memory. "I'm pretty sure you won't do worst than me brother."

Percy chuckled; Bill rumpled his brother's curly hair. "Bill!" Percy whined as he tried to get rid of Bill's hands. "My hair!"

While Bill was busy looking around, Percy caught sight of Marcus entering the bookstore followed by a very tall, muscular man in expensive robes who looks exactly like Marcus, minus the crooked teeth.

Marcus' dad, Aurelius Flint, was glaring at Oliver's dad and vice versa. Marcus explained to him that the Woods and the Flints have been in each other's throat for a long while. Marcus couldn't even remember how and when it started. It was the same way with the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Bill and Percy think it's stupid to continue with this feud when they don't even remember what it was about.

Luckily, nothing happened. The two adults just glared at each other until they left. It was kind of funny. The temperature in the room probably dropped because of the two men. It was lucky that Mr. Malfoy wasn't here or there could be a glaring war.

Percy and Oliver went to Ollivander's to get their wands. Their dads have some things to take care of so they gave them some money and told them to go to Leaky Cauldron within an hour.

"Ah, Mister Weasley and Mister Wood. I have been expecting you, yes I have."

How the old man with the large eyes knows was a big question. Percy suspects the man has some sort of identifier ward at the door. Of course, Percy is a Weasley, his red hair, blue eyes and freckles were too obvious.

Oliver was up first, after a few attempts, he finally found his wand. Seventeen inches, dragon heart string core and cherry wood and bright red and yellow sparks came out of the tip. Percy thinks it's odd. The colors were definitely Gryffindor.

It was Percy's turn. "Here you go, try this, Hawthorne, fifteen inches, unicorn hair's core very whippy…no…" Ollivander didn't let Percy have a chance of waving it, he immediately grabbed at from the red head and handed him one wand after the other. Forty wands later, Percy was worried while Oliver got a little impatient. Ollivander seemed unfazed. He seemed to find excitement on this.

 _Ring._ The door opened and Ollivander called behind the room, "Please wait Lord Montague and Lord Flint."

Oliver jumped and glanced nervously at the two men along with their sons who were eyeing the two boys curiously.

"You are a hard one Mister Weasley. It would seem none of my regular cores fit you. I will have to release some the ones that are in my shelf for centuries."

"What happens when none of them choose me?" Percy looked like he was about to cry. Marcus wanted to go there and assure his best friend that it's going to be fine. He knows how Percy was anxious about not being worthy enough for his family and he tried very hard.

"Don't worry, young Weasley, if we can't find a match, I will have to do a different approach. Now, try this, cherry wood, eighteen inches, with pixie dust core…no…what about,…" Three wands later, Percy found a match. He almost cried happily. The wand released green and blue sparks.

"Oh wonderful!" Ollivander clapped happily. Everyone in the room clapped too. Surprising both Percy and Oliver when the Montagues and the Flints joined in.

"Very interesting." Ollivander muttered. Percy and Oliver eyed him curiously. "It's very odd for this wand to choose you Mister Weasley. It's not something I sell every day."

"Really? What is it?"

"Eighteen inches, yew, with Threstral hair core." Ollivander stated. The four boys looked at the wand maker confusingly but the three adults in the room are eyeing Percy Weasley curiously.

"That would be seven galleons." Ollivander stated and the two boys paid and left (and Percy gave Marcus a smile before he left).

"Ah yes…young master Flint…"

* * *

When Ollivander closed his shop, he looked around his inventories. Today was such a curious day. He never expected a Weasley to get one of his rare core wands. Of course, young master Percy's wand wasn't registered with the Ministry. The ministry was very strict on its policy on using dragon heart string, phoenix feather, unicorn tail and coral. There were a few that is considered acceptable like troll whiskers and veela hair but they rarely have a match.

Ollivander thinks that it was stupid to limit wand cores. He has to register young master Percy's wand the moment it left the shop with the proper excuse that none of the wands under the ministry's law fit the young man, luckily, Lord Flint was willing to speed up the process, he never understood why. That wand was one of his previous experiments and the experiments of many of his ancestors.

Magic cores don't just reflect the person's power but their magical leanings. Because of the ministry are dead set against dark magic, other wand cores that represent dark magic was being frown upon. It was a shame. Ollivander never believed in it. He was neutral and has leanings to both dark and light magic (well he has to; he's a wand maker after all).

He is going to expect great things from Mister Weasley. Yes he will, yet something in the air made Ollivander think this isn't the last. More will come and is going to turn the magic world upside down.

* * *

Young Augustus Blake, who always refers to himself as Oggy, stumbled as he step out of the fire place. His dark suit covered in soot. He never did like the floo especially since it's messy but it was safer than apparating in long distances. He looked around the furnished manor. It may look like one but outside to the mundane eyes, it looks like any other condo in New York.

"Cousin!" He bellowed. "AHHH!" Oggy ducked as a large fireball was launched at him.

"WHAT?" An annoyed voice yelled.

"Nice to see you too." Oggy mumbled as he stood up and brush off the dirt from his clothes.

"What is it you want?"

Oggy sighed and smiled. "Do I need a reason to visit my adorable cousin?"

There was a long pause. "Oh, c'mon!" Oggy cried, pouting and annoyed. Oggy may be an officer of the government but seriously, he's twenty-seven, he can act as childish as he want when it comes to family.

"I thought you were in assignment?" His cousin walked in the double doors. Unlike Oggy who fits in with all the American wizards in his suits, tidy brown hair and sky blue eyes behind his glasses, his cousin a few years older than him has dark hair, an aquiline nose, piercing grayish brown eyes and dark hair that is combed all the way the back. He is dressed casually in wizard robes, something you don't see every day in magic America.

"Is this any way to greet your guest?" Oggy asked but got a glare as an answer. He sighed. "I finished my case and I have a new case."

"And why are you here then?"

It was Oggy's turn to glare. "I found some promising magic children. They came from Britain."

"And?"

Oggy went into an explaining about meeting the Dursley (Potters). He explained how scared he was with the mundane woman. He even told him that someone put a ward on the family, making it difficult to track them down.

"…I managed to remove the ward with the division's help, it would seem whoever put it on them was a powerful one. Putting magic without their permission is against our laws after all. Especially since they are mundane family."

"Why are you explaining this to me?"

"I need a tutor for these kids and from your qualifications, the division asked for you."

"The hell I would!" his cousin flared his magic and he slammed his palm on the table. "I told you a million times, I will not tutor children. I don't like children."

"Well you don't get a choice in the matter. You are a citizen of our world. Besides, the government wants to keep an eye on these kids particularly. All you have to do is teach them magical application; their specialization will depend on the other tutors."

"Why not let those tutors do it for them?"

"Because they are out of the country." Oggy sighed.

"Out of the country. They must have some rare ability that it requires special attention from other countries. This explains why the government wants to keep an eye on them."

"Yup. And they wanted someone strong to protect them and with sound of mind to make sure they are raised in the right path and not be influenced."

"What makes you think I would be the best bet? They could grow up like me."

Oggy cringed at the idea. His cousin wasn't the most pleasant man in the world. Hell, Oggy still find it difficult to get along with him and they're family.

"There's a reason why you." Oggy hesitated. He prepared himself just in case his cousin decides to send fireballs at him. "The children's family will be going back to Britain in a few years. It would seem they would attend Hogwarts and with the British's status today they might have difficulty."

"So?"

"The girl has talent and her magical core is strong but there are some discrepancies that I can't identify yet. The boy, however, is powerful. Very powerful yet not fully developed, there is dark magic on the scar and we want you to take a look at it. But that's not just it. The boy's a parcelmouth."

His cousin paused. "That's it? I don't think the government would be interested on something like that."

"The boy is going back to Britain when he's eleven."

"Well that's a mistake. Why don't you insists on letting the family stay in American grounds or any other places, except Britain (and North Korea obviously)."

"You know we couldn't force them."

"Oblivate them then. Confound them or last resort, Imperio…"

"Cousin!" Oggy chastised. "That isn't helping. Besides, Imperio is illegal and it is against our laws to mess with people's minds. You know how that happens."

His cousin shrugged and continued to read. "Also, they believed that he could be the one."

His cousin eyed him from his book. "I told you Augustus that believing in prophecies is fantasy."

"It's Oggy!" Oggy huffed. "And because we believed he could be, I think it is time for you – my dear beloved cousin – to return back to Britain and take back what belongs to you. You are the last direct descendants of the ancient and noble house of Peverell."

* * *

Ignatius Cadmus Peverell glared at his cousin. He never wanted to go to Britain. The Peverell family left that past a long time ago. It's been centuries, the British ministry probably thought they are dead, except the goblins of course. This is why he likes them.

Ignatius (or as his cousin so fondly calls him "Iggy" behind his back) and Augustus are the last line of the both the house of Peverell and the house of Blakes. The Blakes weren't as powerful as the Peverell but they were known because the Blakes and two other families were taught by none other than Merlin himself.

In America, your blood status doesn't matter. It was all about equality so the Blakes and the Peverells never acted like they are higher than anybody else. Ignatius' aunt married into the Blake family, hence why he has this annoying cousin of his; and Ignatius' mother is a Blake.

"Besides, the children are family." Oggy said.

"What?" Ignatius looks at him confusingly.

"They are Potters after all." Oggy muttered pointing at the Peverell's family tree.

Ignatius groaned. Of course, why this. The Peverells are a neutral family. They are not allowed to take sides. They only take the path they believed is right and one of the things about the Peverells is to never ignore family.

"You are aware if I accept this, it will become an international incident." Ignatius hissed.

His cousin even has the decency to smile. "I know."

Augustus ran towards the fire place when fire balls were thrown at him.

* * *

Fawkes shivered on his perch. He could feel something lingering in the air like a shift of magic to a different direction. He knew something was wrong on the day the dark lord was said to have killed. A shift happened like a certain mistake is going to come back to the one who did it.

Fawkes doesn't want to know what would happen. He just knows something is wrong. He watched his master – no, _former master_ – sit on his chair, reading some documents. Why Fawkes stayed with him? It's because he couldn't find someone else suitable yet. Some light wizard he was. He's worst than the dark lord. If Fawkes was human, he could snort.

The phoenix eyed the large full moon from the windows. Oh, things will not be the same.

* * *

 _Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you're okay with this. If I made a mistake about any spellings please inform me. The internet is so slow can't even do google search to make sure. Ugh!_

 _There's a reason why Percy got that wand. You'll know…but it's a little too soon. Hehe. Any who, things are going to get really intense. Right now I'm focused on Pre-hogwarts time (before Harry enters Hogwarts)._ _What could be the prophecy Iggy and Oggy are talking about? Well it's a secret for now._

 _Just so you know the reason I titled this Domino Effect because the Dumbledore's decision to put Harry and Iris in Petunia's care has consequences and fate loves consequences and the funny thing is, it dragged a lot of people with her. Let's just say things aren't what they all seemed._


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Eight year-old Neville stared at the room in the Potter's manor. He was still pissed off that his Uncle Algie and grandmother have to drag him all the way here. Neville told them he wanted to spend time alone for his birthday. Since nobody bothers to spend it with him, he'd rather spend it alone in the green house but no one listens. He even went as far as asking her grandmother that maybe he should invite friends but Augusta was paranoid about people coming in her home. She seemed to think it's an invasion.

Neville wondered if he could produce magic, maybe they would listen to him. He was worried what would become of him when he turns eleven and he won't receive his Hogwarts letter. There could be a chance he would lose his life before he even reached eleven. It was a Longbottom tradition to push a child to the extremes so he could release magic. His Uncle already attempted in drowning him in the lake, if it wasn't for his grandmother, he could have died.

So here he is looking around. He saw Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones being accompanied by Luna. He wanted to venture over there but his uncle insisted that he spend time with the boys. He wanted to go see Percy or Bill or Charlie Weasley, even the twins, but he couldn't find them. He even went to look for them in the library but it was locked.

Godric Potter has become a Mini-Lord Potter with his bird's nest hair and his hazel eyes behind those round glasses. Lord Potter was very proud of him. He was always with Ron Weasley. Neville doesn't like Ron. He thinks he's obnoxious and he doesn't like Godric because he hates how Neville has to come here every time because of him.

Godric wasn't a bad guy, Neville just doesn't like him. Seamus Finnegan is also with them today. The blonde, Irish boy was as enthusiastic as Godric. People think they are going to be the golden trio. Everyone expects them to be in Gryffindor and is going to rule the school. Lord Potter keeps reminding them that if they went to Hogwarts they might be nothing left. Lady Potter slaps his husband on his head for that comment.

Sometimes Neville thinks it's unfair. What about him? Neville is pretty sure he'd wind up in Gryffindor too, just like his parents but there are times he doubts himself. He doesn't have magic yet, how can he be sure he'd wind up in Gryffindor? Some of them had the nerve to comment to him that he might wind up in Hufflepuff.

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, you know." Fred or George said right behind him.

Neville was surprised. "Where were you two?"

George or Fred, Neville couldn't tell them apart yet, replied. "Oh, let's just say we did something for a while." There were a few shouts outside and the Weasley twins grinned. Neville knew the two did another prank. Lord Potter seemed to like their pranks and would often invite the twins for prank wars but the women are not amused by it.

"What you do?" Neville asked.

"Oh, let's just say a few guys…"

"…got their _just_ deserts."

It was their discrete way of saying they did something to the food. Neville took note never to touch anything they are offering.

"They were talking nonsense…"

"…about Hufflepuffs being duffers…"

"…they didn't even know…"

"…that there are a lot of people here who are Hufflepuffs…"

"…Like Mister Diggory…"

"…And Madam Bones…"

Neville shook his head; he was getting dizzy looking back and forth on the two twins.

"…We might end up in Hufflepuffs…"

"…I dunno Gred, they are a stickler for rules those Badgers…"

"…Shame, we couldn't do our pranks too well there…"

"…We could do something about Slytherin…"

"…Forge, you'll give mum a heart attack…"

"STOP!" Neville said, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Neville." The two apologized but are still smiling.

"Why do you always do that?" Neville frowned.

"We like to keep everyone in their toes." They both answered.

"Where are Bill, Charlie and Percy?"

One of them shrugged while the other answered. "Dad made them greet some of the people he worked with at the ministry."

"…Bill and Charlie aren't happy about it…"

"…They both want to work away from mum and dad…"

"…Percy didn't want to be there for some reason…"

"…I thought he wanted to work in the ministry…"

"…probably gotten bored with them since he knows a lot about the ministry already…"

Neville rolled his eyes at them the twin annoyances.

"Hello Neville, Fred, George." A musical voice dropped by next to them. Young Luna was looking at them with a clouded look and a smile.

"You're the only person here who can tell us apart." Fred snorted.

"Not even our mother could tell." George continued.

"You have different auras." Luna replied in a soft and sighing kind of way.

The three boys raised their eyebrows. They could never understand the young girl. They swore they heard her telling the adults that she thinks the ministry has an army of heliopaths. Luna's father even has his own magazine line _The Quibbler_ ; most of the articles were even based on his daughter's odd beliefs. Sometimes the three boys think that the Lovegoods were nutters.

" _Things don't go the right way this year._ " Luna hummed as he passed by to talk to Susan and Hannah.

Fred shook his head. "What does she mean by that, Forge?"

George shrugged. "Dunno."

Neville stared at Luna. Years of talking with her told him that Luna must be some sort of seer with her cryptic use of words. Luna has been saying that exact same words for a week.

* * *

Harry and Iris were lucky to have met Augustus Blake or Oggy as he prefers to be called. Aunt Petunia allowed them to study magic but until they learned magical application, Oggy comes at their house during the weekends.

Oggy loves how Harry and Iris absorb information like a sponge. Dudley, though isn't a wizard himself often joins them in their discussion in magical history and law. Oggy told them that just because Dudley isn't a wizard; it doesn't mean he can't make any connections with them. They have a lot of mundane (often relatives of FirstGens and squibs – though still referred in America as mundane) people interacts or assists them in mundane matters. Most of them handle positions in law, police, education, government office and business. They help assists them in keeping magic as hidden as possible and they prefer relatives because they are more likely to keep a secret (though they are often under oath).

Oggy also told them that their Aunt and cousin has magic though only very faint but there is a possibility that Dudley's children (if he will have) might become a wizard or witch in the future. This usually means that Dudley and their aunt have a magical ancestor somewhere – this is how FirstGens came to be after all.

The first thing that Oggy taught them is that there are three leanings in magic: Dark, Light and Neutral. He reminds them that dark magic does not refer to evil. It means that the wizards and witches who practice it have stronger affinities to it. Neutral means a preference on both dark and light. There is a balance between the three leanings; one should never go higher than the other. This is why many of the magic governments or ministries have equal members of the three leanings in their senate or whatever governing body they have.

Europe is the only continent with preferences to light magic (except the Scandinavian countries that are neutral) and a lot of African countries prefer dark.

"So which one is better, dark, light or neutral?" Iris asked.

"Neither, Iris." Oggy explained as he sits in the Dursley's living room with the children. Dudley didn't join them today. "There is nothing wrong with your leanings in magic. The only thing wrong is when you use magic to hurt others, especially those who are defenseless. All leanings can do that. Remember what I told you in the beginning?"

"That magic is all about intent." Iris and Harry recited and Oggy nodded.

"So you two have to remember that – _always_."

Then for the rest of June and July, Oggy talked to them about the branches of magic that are known in the international community: Divination, Elemental Magic, Dark Magic, Light Magic, Mind Magic, Body Magic, Holding Magic and Arcane Magic. He has given the children books for some reference reading.

Divination is an imprecise branch and if you don't have a talent for it, then one should never dwells on it. This is why Divination is an optional subject in most schools. It studies the world of the unforeseen; usually focus on prediction and fortune telling.

Elemental magic focuses on the practice of magic in the natural world. This is usually a requirement to most schools; especially in Asia has a preference in elemental magic. Elemental magic is usually neutral.

Mind Magic focus on protecting and invading ones' mind. Mind magic is considered dark magic and most schools do not teach mind magic because of it is dangerous in premature minds. Someone has to be strong of will to study this. Mind Magic is taught in the masteries. Under Mind Magic are occlumancy (the study of closing the mind), legilimency (the study to reads someone's mind), aura reading and empathy (the study to read someone's emotion).

Curses, rituals, blood magic and necromancy are under Dark Magic while healing and charms are under Light magic.

Body Magic refers to transfiguration (the study of transforming objects or bodies into other forms and conjuring things out of nowhere). Body magic is considered dark because it mostly is unnatural to transform oneself into another form but a lot of schools considered this a core branch to study.

Holding Magic usually refers to Defense/Offense, Dueling, potion and alchemy. This is called holding magic because it requires mixture of ingredients and spells (which are usually cast creatively using a wand or whatever magical conductor). A new subject known as Technomagic (mixing magic with mundane technology) is emerging in many countries, particularly in Asia, and is considered under this branch.

Arcane Magic refers to the magical subjects that are considered rare and difficult to understand. Most of those in arcane magic are dark and some are forbidden or illegal because it has serious consequences not only to others but the user. Wards, seals and arithmancy are considered arcane. "…and so is parcelmagic." Oggy explained.

"How does one knows that the spell used is considered forbidden or illegal when we are supposed to be open to all leanings?" Harry asked.

"That's a good question Harry." Oggy said.

"A spell is considered forbidden or illegal if they take away the will of others, uses it to hurt others permanently, to destroy them (usually in death) or has severe consequence to the user like permanent disfigurement. But there are some spells that is so useful but can be immoral that it couldn't be illegalized. Example would be the _obliviate_ spell."

"Obliviate – a spell used to erase and/or alter someone's memories." Iris dictated from the book they are using.

"Alternating someone's mind is considered a crime but obliviate has been a very useful spell that it helps protect the secrecy of our existence to the mundane. Because of it, one needs a permit to be able to use this spell. Anyone who uses it without a permit is considered a crime."

"All these legal things are confusing." Iris said as she rubbed her forehead.

"I like it." Harry said with a serious smile. Oggy knows that Harry seemed to love politics better than anybody else. He smiled at the thought of Harry kicking politicians someday with all those legalities. He wondered what would happen when they reached Britain.

* * *

A week after Harry and Iris' birthday, they stood in front of their new tutor nervously. Master Peverell, as he prefers to be called, eyed his new students for under a minute in his New York manor. They were to floo in his manor every Saturday for lessons, except when Harry meets with his Parcelmagic instructor, an Arab named, Abdulmahid Hassan and Iris when she meets with her Seals instructor, Mikasa Asami.

Both children are so little and Ignatius hates children. It's mostly due to their immaturity. His cousin better prep this two or else, he'll have two crying eight-year-olds with him and the worst thing Ignatius hates is a crying child.

"Did you get your rings?" he asked, both of them nodded.

"I don't want you to nod. I need a response." He said harshly.

"Yes, sir." They both replied.

"Show it to me and explain." He said.

The two kids glanced at each other and the boy started. "My ring is silver with an emerald gemstone. It has basilisk venom as a core. It was just a figurine of a small silver snake, when it touches my palm it slithered to one of my fingers and wrapped its body on it."

He turned to the girl. "Uh, my ring is also silver with amethyst gemstone, accented with black stones. It has phoenix tears as a core. It was just a ring when it was presented to me when it released a spark and a glow."

"Did Augustus explain to you why you are using rings?" Master Peverell asked.

"Yes, sir."

Harry and Iris grinned on the word "Augustus" they can recall their former teacher hissing at people to call him "Oggy".

"What did he tell you?"

Harry answered, "That the British government is very strict especially on international wands used within their territory…"

"…that it is best to use magic rings to practice our magic…" Irish continued.

"…and magic rings are not under the jurisdiction of the British government…"

"…and we they could not track it even if we do any underage magic."

Ignatius stared at the twins with raised eyebrows but choose not to comment with their unusual way of answer. It was odd to meet fraternal twins who finish each other's sentences. Magic rings are a substitute of wands and are very good conductors of magic. Rings are very popular in most of Asia because they are easy to hide than wands.

Still many countries prefer to use wands but are not against on other alternatives, except probably Britain who might not be aware of their existence.

"And the rules?" Ignatius asked.

"That we are not allowed to use magic anywhere outside mundane territories." They answered together.

"Good. _Sit_." Ignatius instructed and both children sat on the chairs. "From this day forward, I don't want any silliness from you. I want pure dedicated to your studies and I want to see improvement. This isn't some game or fantasy. Magic isn't something you should mess with. Magic has a price and that price could be death."

Ignatius watched his newly formed students fidget on their seats. He is going to start now.

* * *

 _And that's a wrap. This is just information reasons. I'm not going to reveal to you what Harry and Iris are working on until they reached Hogwarts. Where's the fun in that?_

 _The magic rings are inspired from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)". We won't be hearing from Harry and Iris anytime soon. The next chapters will be all about the Weasleys and of course, Sirius, Remus and Severus._

 _By the way, anybody of you have any preferences in pairings? I won't be discussing pairings on Harry and the whole gang until they reached fourth year. They are still young but with the others you are free to try. The only one I got if Petunia is ever married they wanted any of the three, Sirius, Remus and Severus to be her new husband but I will tell you that I decided on Petunia's pairings but it's not in any of the three – sorry._

 _I might be late on the next updates due to the fact that I have a research paper to finished. Man. I'm so busy this semester._


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Percy watched the great hall. They were going to be sorted. He was standing behind Oliver and watched as Professor McGonagall put an old, ratty looking hat on a stool. He was even surprised when it sang.

"So, all we have to do is put on a hat?" Oliver whispered near him. "I am going to kill your brother Charlie, Percy."

Percy raised his eyebrows at him and Oliver continued. "He was told us that it was going to hurt a lot." Percy knew that Oliver sat with somewhere else in the train. He figured Oliver was with the other first years. Percy winds up sitting in a compartment by himself. He tried finding Marcus but he was too scared to meet with the other potential Slytherins. Marcus was standing a few heads away from Percy with the younger Montague and some people Percy isn't familiar with.

"You're gonna be in Gryffindor too right Percy?" Oliver asked.

Percy nodded but was unsure. There was a chance Percy would wind up in Ravenclaw due to his love of books and information but he personally wants to stay in Gryffindor with his brothers and family.

Oliver and Percy watched as one by one, Professor McGonagall called their names. Because both Oliver and Percy's surnames starts with "W" they'll be called last.

"Flint, Marcus Aurelius!"

" **SLYTHERIN!"**

Percy watched as Marcus joined the Slytherin table. Percy wondered if he and Marcus would still be friends even if he winds up with Gryffindor. He knew how the Slytherins and the Gryffindors hated each other. The only house the Slytherins tolerated is Ravenclaw.

Percy watched as all the other students were called. Montague, Graham Sasha joined the Slytherins. Until it was only Percy and Oliver left.

"Weasley, Percival Ignatius!"

Oliver gave him a pat on the back as Percy stepped forward and sat on the stool. The last thing he saw before the hat was dropped on him was Oliver's face, his brothers and a curious Marcus.

" _Ah! Another Weasley, ey?"_

"Uh, hello?"

" _Yes, yes. It is very funny how many Weasleys I have sorted over the years that I automatically assumed Gryffindor."_

"Why aren't you?"

" _Because unlike your brother Charlie, I have to dig deeper into your psyche Percival._ "

What does Charlie have to do with it? Percy thought but the hat didn't answer him.

" _You are a curious one Percival. You have loyalty to your family and your friends but there are times you doubt it. Hufflepuff isn't for you. You do have bravery, typical of a Gryffindor and your love of books and information would make you easily adapt with the Ravenclaws but what's this? Ohh, you really are a curious one Percival…"_

"Why am I curious?"

" _You want to be accepted in your family don't you? Poor Percival, very different."_

"I'm not different!"

" _I'm not saying it's a bad thing child. You have a strong desire to uphold the Weasley name, lift it up from the grounds and have people respect you_."

"Well yes. They were always saying that the Weasleys will never amount to anything, that we'll always be poor and have more children than we can afford."

" _And you want to change that don't you Percival? Want to prove them wrong?._ "

"Yes."

" _That's very ambitious of you young Percival."_

"What?" Percy got a feeling he knows what this means.

" _Oh yes. Slytherin will help you with that goal. You'll be perfect there young Percival._ "

"What? Wait. No! I can't! I can't go to Slytherin."

" _Why ever not?_ "

"They're all bad wizards there! My parents would hate me!"

" _And you're best friend is in Slytherin._ "

"Uh…"

" _Don't judge the whole house because of a few people who came from there Percival. Don't ever think that the dark means evil…"_

"What?"

" _I have reached my decision. Better be…"_

"Wait! Please no!"

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Charlie asked Bill as they watched Percy curiously. It has been almost three minutes.

Bill shrugged. He got a feeling that Percy might be arguing with the hat the same way he did when he talked it out of Ravenclaw. Bill remembered that it took it more than three minutes. Bill wondered what the hat's house decision was. Percy looked completely worried and almost in tears.

Professor McGonagall was tapping her foot impatiently and Oliver was fidgeting nervously. Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff were eyeing Percy and the rest of the great hall was very silent waiting for the final decision.

" **SLYTHERIN!"**

 _Clang!_ Charlie dropped the cup he was holding and everyone in the room gasped, even the Slytherins. No Weasley has ever been sorted in Slytherin – ever. Bill was the first to recover as he watched his brother who looked like he was going to cry as his crest and tie turned into Slytherin colors.

Percy took off the hat and hand it back to Professor McGonagall who was too busy gaping to take it. The Professor must be thinking it was all a joke. Even the all twinkly eyed Dumbledore and stoic faced Professor Snape was gaping.

* * *

Severus Snape never like the Weasleys, he has always thought they were an annoying horde. Particularly, Charlie Weasley whom Severus often reminded him of that blasted bastard, James Potter. The boy was an absolute menace with his love creatures, spending time with Hagrid and even his talent in the quidditch.

He was the sole reason that Slytherin team has problems competing with them. Severus also hates it when the boy blows up one too many cauldrons in his dungeons. If he has any say, he would expel the boy for not following instructions. He was as scattered brained as Hagrid.

He did not want to expect another one of those annoyances in the classroom. He wondered how many Weasleys he will be handling over the years knowing their fertility rate; Bill and Charlie were just the first.

He did wonder about William Weasley. He was more fitting in Ravenclaw than Gryffindor and Severus was able to tolerate the long haired Weasley in his dungeons.

And here's another one. When McGonagall called the third sibling, Severus noticed he looked like a frightened mouse. His hair was more crimson than reddish orange, his eyes darker more sapphire than his brothers and he still has their signature freckles. He wore a pair of rim-horned glasses, like it was going to make a Weasley smarter.

" **SLYTHERIN!"**

Severus almost fell down his seat, he found himself gaping at the damn kid. What? Slytherin? What is the hat thinking? What?

He watched as the red head walked nervously at the table and sat beside the Flint boy. He was even surprised that the boy is wrap his arm on the red head and talking to him. Since when did the Flints associate with Weasleys? Severus shook his head as they finish off the sorting.

* * *

"Hey, it's going to be okay Percy." Marcus whispered next to him and wrapped his arm around the red head. "We're not exactly all that bad, you should know."

"My parents are going to hate me, Marcus." He replied. "And I don't think everybody here likes me either." Percy looked as the rest of the Slytherin house was glaring at the red head.

Marcus snorted. "If they mess with you, they're messing with me. No one hurts my best friend."

Percy wipes off his tears before it would fall and sniffed. He smiled at Marcus who then introduced Percy to his friends as Percy watched Oliver sorted into Gryffindor. The Scot wasn't very happy. It would seem Oliver is the only male Gryffindor sorted this year. Slytherin has only one female first year, a Gemma Farley. Slytherin has the most sorted students.

Percy has read that the sorting is never equal in any house. There was one year that every first year was sorted in Ravenclaw and one time where all the boys were in Hufflepuff and the girls were in Gryffindor.

Percy took a glanced at Gryffindor's table. Charlie looked upset and talking harshly to Bill. Bill just ignored him and gave Percy a small smile.

* * *

When Dumbledore finished addressing the school, he then sat down fuming while he watched the students eat their feast.

He did not expect Percy Weasley to be sorted in Slytherin. He should had expected it when one of his spies in the Magical Registration Department informed him that Ollivander issued a new registration on one of his wands that wasn't under the ministry's required category. He knew that Percy Weasley was the owner of said wand.

If Dumbledore has his way, he would have forced Ollivander to only hand out the required wands. He knew that some wands would choose owners who aren't light leaned but it does cut off their magical abilities – making light leaned wizards more powerful. And Dumbledore wouldn't risk others to find a wand outside of Britain. Many of the foreign countries are open to both leanings and Dumbledore wouldn't know about it.

Percy may not be necessary for his plan, nor are the older brothers but he has to make sure that the younger siblings are to be sorted in Gryffindor – they were necessary. If only he could convince the hat or confound it at least but the damn thing was protected by ancient magic that even Dumbledore couldn't remove. He is going to have a long talk with Arthur and Molly.

* * *

The next day, Molly was preparing breakfast while children did their chores. Arthur was preparing to leave for work. When the tapping on the window distracted her.

"Mum! Mum! There's an owl!" Ginny squealed as she attempted to grab the window.

"Don't squeeze the owl, Ginny!" Molly chastised as the owl landed on the table and dropped a letter.

"Could be from Bill?" Ron asked excitedly. Molly was very proud of Bill and so is the most of the family. Prefect and possibly next head boy.

Molly frowned when she picked up the letter. "Whose it from Molly?" Arthur asked as he emerged from the stairs all dressed up for work.

"It's from Dumbledore." Molly answered.

"Really?" Arthur asked surprised. "What does he want?"

"He wants to talk to us tomorrow afternoon at the school."

"I wonder what for. Surely Charlie refrained from getting into trouble. It's still the first day!"

The twins grinned right behind him.

"Don't even think about it Fred! George!" Molly glared at her mischievous twins. Knowing the twins they might see this as a challenge to break a record.

"Mum! Look! Another owl!" Ron pointed at the window as the large barn owl dropped a letter on Arthur's lap.

"It's from Charlie."Arthur said gleefully. "I knew it, he's in trouble again!"

"It must be big to have Dumbledore asked for a meeting, isn't it dad?" Fred or George grinned as they sat next to their father.

Arthur sighed as he opened and read the letter.

"What did Charlie wrote?" Molly asked but received no reply. The children stared at their father who looked dumbstruck as he read the letter.

"Arthur? What's the matter?"

"Yeah, dad. What did Charlie do?"

There was a long pause till Arthur replied. "Percy…"

"Percy?!" They all gaped.

"What happened? What happened to my baby?" Molly asked frantically.

"Perfect Percy did what?" the twins asked.

Arthur gulped as he stared at his wife. "Percy got sorted in Slytherin."

There was a loud thud as Molly fainted and the younger Weasley children gaped at their father (except Ginny, who looked confused).

* * *

 _Dumbledore's being naughty. And here I am supposed to be writing my paper but my idiot brain wouldn't shut up. Better write it down, less I forget it._

 _My head is still deliberating between putting Percy in Slytherin or let him stay in Gryffindor. Both options was good but for the plot to work, I need him in Slytherin. ^_^_

 _I posted this in AO3 early because I couldn't access for some reason. Ugh!_


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**

Oggy has been staying in Britain for the last three months, his cousin wanted to know the situation of the magical community before he comes back. The wizards and witches were eyeing him suspiciously when he arrived at this place called "Diagon Alley", he didn't like wearing robes. Never has, never will. Of course, it wasn't easy. He has to avoid a lot of people who are trying to be friendly but failed – though there are insults as well. They all thought he was _muggle-born_. He has to avoid this weird red headed man in shabby robes who tried to impress him about his knowledge on plugs. He shuddered. Oggy thinks his name is Weasley.

He collected some important documents for his cousin in Gringotts and even went into the Blake family vault. This was the first time Oggy went to the vault in Britain. Ever since the Blakes and the Peverells move out of the country so many years ago, they left a few of their belongings and money behind. Oggy and his cousin aren't suffering but he was shock to see the number of vaults the Peverells owns.

 _Wow, and the Peverells in America already has a lot._ He thought.

Oggy was surprised that half of the seats in the Wizengamot were unoccupied for there were no longer heirs left (some of them have been unoccupied for hundreds of years). There was this one wizard named Dumbledore who carry more than one seat. He proxies the seats of the Princes, the Prewetts and the Weasleys. A man who holds more than one seat is dangerous if he has hidden agendas and from what Oggy noticed, it would seem he does.

Oggy is familiar of Dumbledore. He became famous world wide of his defeat of Grindelwald. Everyone in Europe has celebrated his name. He was the one who pushed Light focused magic in the continent. But none of them were more focused on light leaned magic than Britain. The country was dead set against anything that is related to dark magic. Oggy couldn't understand how a country known for its center of magic, the rise of Merlin, etc. could have forgotten their ancestry.

Oggy was even surprised how backwards the British wizarding world is. For a country who tries to be as friendly to the mundane community, they have difficulty in blending in. They don't even have an Accidental Magic department in their ministry and some of their magical information was in need of updating, especially concerning the mundane world. Their information was practically back in the 60s. Of course, Oggy couldn't judge a country. They have been one to many terrors that country has faced with dark lords who hunger for power.

Aside from dealing with some family matters, Oggy also has to monitor how the British handles first gens. He did not understand why Iggy wanted to know. When he was spying (he's getting better at it, months of spending time with Dudley, Harry and Iris made him to improve himself) on one of those potential first gens, he saw how this child named Justin Finch-Fletchley accidentally burst his father's car into flames. His parents were even shocked and the next thing he saw were a bunch of ministry workers arrived and _obliviated_ the parents. Really _obliviated_ them. This was their solution? What would become of the children once they start their magical education? Obliviate maybe a useful spell but it can have disastrous effect in the mind which is why the magical communities were discourage to use it and they can't keep obliviating their parents forever.

This would explain why the first gens weren't educated in wizarding culture and would explain why the ministry tried to make them as comfortable as possible that some of their rituals and holidays were no longer practiced.

Oggy became curious about a few first gens. Their surnames were familiar to him. He has to review his family records when he gets back: Finch-Fletchley, Turpin and Creeveys.

Oggy couldn't help but groan. He always has a soft spot when it comes to children, especially first gen children. This is why he loved working at the Accidental Magic Division. He felt sorry for them. Oggy has to return back to America. After the whole ordeal with Diagon Alley, he'd rather ride a plane. He does not want to meet that red haired man again.

* * *

Sirius Black glanced at his clock. He has been writing a report after an explosion happened in Knockturn Alley. Some bloke in the name of Mundungus Fletcher just pissed off a few people and someone tried to curse him. 'Dung was such a pain on his ass. The only reason Sirius didn't arrest him is because Dumbledore has something to say about it and most of the ministry are under his thumb even the minister.

He glanced back at his clock then one of the desks in the Auror's department. _Potter_ was sitting on it writing his own report. Sirius frowned. He still hasn't forgiven Potter for what he did. Whenever Sirius has free time he would still try to look for Harry and Iris. He knew they were staying with Lily's sister, Petunia Evans, but the woman and the children were nowhere to be found.

Sirius remembers the muggle woman. She wasn't very nice towards Lily. He worries if she was capable of even raising Harry and Iris who were both magic children. Why leave them with her? That was the question Sirius has been asking for a long time. If the children were squibs, he would understand but Harry and Iris were never declared as squibs.

Sirius and Severus (yes he's in the first name basis with him) were fully capable of raising them if the Potters didn't want them. Sirius recalled his life when he was a teenager. He ran away and lived with Potter on the summer of their sixth year. His parents didn't want him and giving Harry and Iris away reminded him of his life. He thought the Potters were better but he was wrong.

Moony (Remus Lupin) is out of the country. His children's book, _Timmy's Wandering Wolves_ has become a success in the muggle world and his muggle publisher has sent him off in a book tour in the U.S.

Sirius has never been to the U.S. though he considered going there. Maybe Petunia Evans isn't Europe anymore. The man has been backtracking Britain and outside of Britain looking for his god children.

Maybe he should visit and annoy Sevvie for a while, although Severus would kill him if he calls him that again. He loves annoying the dungeon bat by suddenly coming in his house without warning but the man didn't tell him to leave anyway, just complain and call him names like "mutt", "annoyance" and "idiot".

When Sirius left the office, completely ignoring Potter whom Sirius knows is staring at him, he caught sight of Arthur Weasley's sons. If Sirius' recalled it was Bill and Curly Top (his nickname for Percy because of his curls).

Sirius heard that the third eldest son was sorted to Slytherin two years ago. It was a first in the Weasley line. He remembered having a conversation with Arthur who was concerned that his son might get the wrong influence in that house.

Sirius has to talk to Arthur about not everyone in that house is evil. Sure he would think that way back in day but meeting Severus and several Slytherin graduates of Hogwarts redefined that notion in his head. Of course Sirius knows the feeling of being the odd one. Look at him! He was the first Gryffindor out of a line of Slytherins.

He told Arthur to love his son the way he is and never stop treating him differently. When the man mentioned Dumbledore, Sirius almost wanted to choke the man. "You are your own man. This is your family. Dumbledore isn't!" and he left the man pondering.

Sirius knows that Bill just graduated at Hogwarts. The boy did an internship in the ministry on his sixth year. He remembered Arthur trying to persuade the boy to work here but Bill just got accepted in Gringotts and got a position at their Egyptian branch.

"…do you get to learn Gobblygook too?" He heard Percy asked.

Bill chuckled and replied. "No Percy but I might learn a few words here and there."

"Aw." Percy pouted. "Are you really going to go to Egypt?"

"Yes kiddo. I'll try to come by every Christmas and a break in summer."

"Hmmm."

"How was shopping?"

"I didn't go." Percy answered.

"What? What do you mean you didn't go?"

"Well your robes fit me. Mum has to transfigure the colors and replaced the crest. I got all my books from you and Charlie and Marcus gifted me potions ingredients for my birthday. I get to stay and watch Ginny and Ron because dad has work and Mum has to take the twins."

"And what about the Defense against the Dark Arts book? I heard there was an update on Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. You're taking that aren't you?"

Percy nodded. "That's okay. They are the same authors' just different versions. Marcus rarely opens his and he lets me borrow some of his books last year and if I'm stumped I can always look it up in the library. Madam Pince is nice – at least to me."

Both Bill and Sirius were frowning. Bill because he knew that his mother did the same thing last year on Percy's second year, claiming that there wasn't enough and that Bill was the priority. He managed to split the money so Percy can buy his potion ingredients. This was Percy's third year and his year taking additional subjects. Percy was taking Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. The same subjects Bill took.

"She should have brought you. The twins can manage on their own. We have lots of spares. Did you talk to Dad?"

Percy shrugged indifferently. "Mum said we only have enough for the twins and no, I don't want to burden dad anymore than necessary."

Bill knew that wasn't true. Their father always worked overtime just so he could make sure all his children can get by. Their dad has been giving Percy a lot more attention than their mother. Molly Weasley has been keeping his Slytherin son away from the younger siblings because she was afraid the younger ones would join Percy. Bill was fuming now. "That's it. I'm going to have long talk with mum."

"No please don't!" Percy pleaded. "I don't want you to get into a fight a week before you leave, Bill. I'll be fine. Charlie is here and Marcus and the twins."

"I do have a bit of money Percy. We could buy your things right now."

"It's okay. You need that to go to Egypt. You don't get a salary in the first day after all."

Bill sighed and stared at his brother. "Are you sure Perce?" Percy nodded. Bill then sighed again. "Alright, I'll just submit these papers and we're good to go."

Sirius heard the whole thing. Poor kid. Percy's problem is his mother not his dad. It looks like Arthur took his advice after all.

Sirius remembered Snape telling him how the Weasley kid winds up in Slytherin, that he was the top student in his year (in the frustration of the other houses). Snape was considering the kid as a Prefect when he reached his fifth year.

Sirius sighed and left. Here he thought that Light leaned families were more understanding than the dark. At least he found something else to do.

* * *

When Percy returned home after accompanying Bill at the ministry when Bill submit his forms, he sighed when he watched his younger siblings, Ron and Ginny playing with Seamus Finnegan and Godric Potter

Percy wanted to go upstairs and help Bill pack but Bill told him not to. Charlie was out practicing his moves. He was more adamant than ever. It was a shame Charlie didn't become Prefect, Bill was Head Boy last year and Percy wouldn't often accompany him on his rounds.

Being a Slytherin, Percy was used to sneaking around without getting caught. Slytherins can break rules as much as Gryffindors but they were never caught. If the chance that they were, they find a way out of it or blame someone else.

Percy got along with all of his year mates in his house. The higher years weren't happy about him at the beginning but it was thanks to Marcus, Gemma and Graham that they stopped pranking and cursing him.

Gemma maybe the only girl but she was the mother hen in the group and every one of them has to make sure never to piss her off. One time, Adrian pranked her by turning her hair pink, let's just say Adrian never want to do it again.

Nobody in their house or any house for that matter would mess with Graham. He was pale, tall and bulky for his age and Percy once noticed Graham's eyes turned an electric blue. Percy has a sneaky suspicion that Graham could have creature blood down his line.

Marcus was nice to him but is mean to everyone else outside their house. Percy has to restrain him sometimes from hurting others too much – especially Roger Davies, Ravenclaw student of their year who wasn't happy that a Slytherin got the top spot. He was one of the reasons why the other houses wouldn't dare cross Percy. Cross Percy and you'll cross Marcus Flint.

Oliver has been decent to him too. He remembered how Oliver was always complaining about being the only boy in his house. "All the girls talk about was girly stuff. I don't care what kind of clothes they were as long as we win quidditch!"

But the most surprising of all was when Percy received a gift from the Malfoys when he was sorted in Slytherin. He only met Mister Malfoy once. The lord sent him books on Wizarding Customs and Etiquette and the History and Functions of Wizengamot. He never told his parents. They were not happy about his sorting; the worst would come if they know he is associating with Malfoys.

"So Perce." Percy glanced at his book when he saw Fred and George at his bedroom door.

"What is it? I don't have time for your pranks." He replied and continues to read.

The twins glanced at each other.

"We want you to tell us…"

"…about the houses in Hogwarts."

Percy frowned at the twins. "I thought Charlie gave you a book on _Hogwarts a History_." Originally it belongs to Bill.

"He did…"

"…but it was boring."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You'll never get anywhere if you don't exert a little effort."

"But we're more of a hands-on…"

"…kind of fellows. We hate reading it from the book."

"Besides we're bored…"

"…Bill's too busy…"

"…Charlie's going to crash his broom…"

"…Ronnikins'being a brat…"

"…Ginny's too mesmerized by Godric…"

"…and the Boy-Who-Lived is being chased by gnomes…"

"He is?" Percy glanced at his bedroom window. The little gnomes were chasing the boy around the yard. It would seemed that Ron tried to teach Godric degnoming but wasn't very good at it. He chuckled.

"So you'll tell us?..."

"…yeah, c'mon Perfect Percy…"

"…all mum talks about is Gryffindor this…"

"…and Gryffindor that…"

"…it's annoying really…"

"…dad didn't want to feel mum's wrath…"

"What it's like in the Snake pit?"

"Snake pit?" Percy blinked at them.

"Yeah, Snake pit…"

"…Lion's den…"

"…Badger hole…"

"…Raven's nest…"

"…we decided to call them that."

Percy rolled his eyes. It was fitting. "And I thought Curly Tops was a bad nickname." He murmured.

"Curly tops!" one of the twins smiled excitedly.

Percy groaned. Why did he say that out loud?

"Someone called you Curly tops! Who called you curly tops!?" the other cried excitedly.

"Nobody!" Percy hissed.

"C'mon Percy!" they both whined. Did they seriously whine?

"Sirius Black." Percy relented.

Then Percy told them about his understanding of each houses. He told them that every house can be brave, loyal, smart and ambitious. They were just divided on what they value the most. At least that's what Percy knew when he talked to the hat the second time during his resorting.

He told them how each house has pros and cons. "Slytherin is house of ambition. They are not willing to help you without expecting something in return and they wouldn't risk their neck for anybody. They prefer self preservation. They have a lot of connections due to the fact that most pure-bloods wind up in that house. They'll do anything to succeed in their endeavors. However ambition comes power and sometimes power can be corrupted. This is why there are a lot of evil lords who came from Slytherin."

"You mean dark lords?"

"No, evil lords." Percy corrected but didn't explain why. "Hufflepuff are the loyal and the hard workers. It doesn't mean they are left overs because they don't fit anywhere else. They have as much as connections as Slytherin. They believed in trying their best and being friendly. They are however a stickler for rules and I think they are the underdog. People don't take them seriously."

"Ravenclaws are the ones who value knowledge. They love books and reading and learning but they are mostly focused on knowing than actual practical spells. Because they want to know everything, sometimes they are confused on what to focus on."

"Gryffindors are the ones who value bravery. But they were also the house that values nobility – something that is forgotten by most people. They are supposed to be concern about what is right but now they are being a bit reckless and rash on things. They seemed to think that bravery is all about recklessly confronting danger."

Fred and George find this funny. Then Percy told them about Hogwarts how each house is difficult to find but when Percy told them he found all four dorms the twins wanted to know. Obviously being Slytherin, Percy never told them how to find his dorm except that they were in the dungeons.

"…I got into Gryffindor once last year when you guys have to go to France to visit grandma. It was just me, Bill and Charlie. Me and Oliver were curious about Hufflepuff and followed Cedric at his dorm. They don't have a portrait like the Gryffindor or a wall like the Slytherins but it was just a large door with a barrel full of numbers. Oliver tried to find the right code but we got sprayed with thick, apple cider. We smelled of apples for a week."

Fred and George were now cackling and rolling around his bedroom floor.

"Oh my god Percy!" one of them exclaimed.

"Who knew you were a little sneaky! What were you trying to do in Hufflepuff anyway?"

Percy shrugged. "I was interested in Hufflepuff because it was the only house I never managed to get in."

"What?"

"What do you mean…"

One of the twins widened their eyes. "You got into Ravenclaw? How?"

Percy shrugged. "Roger Davies was a prat because he winds up second rank in our year. Marcus didn't like that he talks bad so much about me so he and guys wanted to prank him but they couldn't get in Ravenclaw so I tag along. It turns out you have to answer a riddle in Ravenclaw to get in. It isn't very reliable security by the way because I managed to answer it easily. Let's just say Mr. Davies came out sporting spiky blue hair, green skin and being chased all day by transfigured ravens."

Fred and George were now beaming at their brother like he was ice cream for Christmas. They never knew that Percy had it in him! And they thought they were nothing but a pompous ass who talks about everything he knows, correcting them on their behavior and acts like he is better than everyone else.

"I do respect the rules." Percy said. The twins frowned but Percy smirked. "I just know how to bend it a little bit."

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The three brothers turned towards their mother who has her hands on her hips and standing on Percy's door. "You're supposed to be degnoming! Get on with it!" she said angrily and twins groaned while leaving Percy's room.

Percy's mother stayed a few seconds to glare at her son and left. Percy just rolled his eyes. He knows that it was his mother's way of saying. _I don't want Fred and George to hang out with you._

TAP! TAP! TAP! Percy was distracted from his thoughts by that sound. He turned to find an owl sitting on his window sill with a small package. Percy didn't recognize the owl. He took off the package and the owl took off. Percy opened it and found nothing but small stone with a storage ward. When the things sent was too big or too heavy for an owl they are usually put in a storage ward. Who would send Percy a package without a note?

When Percy touched the ward it exploded and Percy found himself staring a box full of books. When Percy pick them up they were all his Hogwarts books but they were all brand new! Percy gaped. Who would send him these? To get them brand new means it is expensive. He even got the new Defense Against the Dark Arts book and for the new subjects he is taking. Percy look around and found a small card attached on the box. It read: _Thought you should have this._ It was unsigned.

Percy hid the books under the bed along with some books he received from his friends (and the Malfoys). Since his mother lets them clean their rooms during summer he doesn't have to worry about her sneaking into his room. But every school year, he would bring the books with him. He even left a few back in the dorms.

* * *

 _So guys. If you have any say to George and Fred, which house would you like them to be in? Still Gryffindor or another house? Or do you want to separate the two?_

 _I know this chapter doesn't seem a little exciting._


	8. Chapter 7 (End)

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Fred and George Weasley are twins, identical, brothers, pranksters and the best thing is people can't tell them apart except probably their father. Arthur Weasley always seemed to figure out which one is which. This drives everybody else crazy.

It was their first year at Hogwarts and they stood there with the first years as they watched this magical hat sang about the four houses. Bill, Charlie and Percy never told them how the sorting could go. Charlie teased that it was going to hurt a lot but they caught Percy and Oliver rolling their eyes – after all Oliver was the victim in his first year.

So when they were in the train they yelled to all the first years that the sorting involves fighting a troll, they got confused looks, some scoffed at them but most panicked and starting talking and muttering about spells they have to do in order to defend themselves. They even annoyed the higher years, especially the prefects that they almost deduct points.

So here they are standing, grinning like loons while the rest of their year glared at them. When the sorting started, they watched as one by one the first years went to their respective houses. Fred and George don't care which house they ended up with as long as they are together. They do hope for Gryffindor though – so far they can get away with their pranks in that house.

The twins didn't want to work with the ministry just like their father. They wanted to make a name for themselves. They like quidditch but they aren't aiming to become professionals, they like to be creative in everything they do and to have fun. They both wanted to open a joke shop in the future, one that will rival Zonkos.

They watched as their newly formed friend from the train Lee Jordan was sorted into Gryffindor so is a couple of girls Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson (whom George thinks is cute) and Katie Bell.

"WEASLEY, FREDERICK GIDEON!"

Fred climbed on the stool and put the hat on.

" _Another Weasley."_

"Uh, Hello? Did I just hear that?" Fred thought.

" _Yes you did._ "

"The hat just talks!"

" _Of course I can talk!"_ Fred could feel the hat rolled his eyes (if it has eyes).

"Okay. That settles it then." Fred piped.

" _You have no idea how many years have I've been saying another Weasley._ "

"Then think of something else. Like here comes the carrot tops or well it isn't the freckly red heads or…"

" _I get it. Let me go back to your sorting._ "

"You started it!"

" _Well young Frederick_ (call me Fred!) _I can see that you are quite a naughty boy_ (Fred seemed to find that a compliment). _You are outgoing, daring and a bit sarcastic. A Gryffindor trait if I must say so. You are loyal to your family especially to your siblings and your father, a Hufflepuff trait and you may deny all you want young Frederick but you are a very intelligent child. You just like to learn things that you think are important – not very Ravenclaw I'm afraid…"_

"Gryffindor." Fred stated confidently.

The hat chuckled. _"Daring yes but you are quite sadistic too young Frederick. You are the ring leader of the two. You are not afraid to be cruel to people you don't like._ "

"So, it's Gryffindor. Why do you have to be so dramatic?" Fred swore the hat just scoffed at him.

* * *

Severus stared at the hat. He was nervous. Really nervous. He knows what kind of trouble makers the twins are. If he has any say into it, he'd rather they stay away from his house. From what Severus understood from Percival Weasley and Minerva, the twins are worst than the Marauders! Minerva can have them or Pomona or Filius! Just not his house! He doesn't know what to do if they would be in Slytherin!

After what happened with the third eldest Weasley many of the faculty and staff are wondering where the other younger Weasleys would be sorted if not Gryffindor. But Severus knows that Percival was at least decent.

* * *

Charlie and Oliver were anxious as well. They wanted Fred and George in Gryffindor. It isn't because Charlie doesn't like the other houses. Sure they know how brilliant they are with their inventions and pranks and can be a bit cruel with it but they needed them for their quidditch team. They have played with them many times and they were very good beaters. Oliver commented that they were like human bludgers.

* * *

Percy wondered where Fred and George could wind up. He knew that most twins would be in the same houses but there is a chance Fred and George will be separated. He would never admit it but even though the twins were inseparable and people (including himself) has difficulty telling them apart because they act and dress alike. Percy knew that Fred and George are quite different (they can deny all they want).

Fred can be a bit cruel especially to people he doesn't like and a bit reckless and daring in almost everything. He was the ring leader of their gang of two and has turned Ronald's teddy bear into spiders multiple times. The poor boy was scared of spiders now. Fred was the one who like to develop plans and to strategize and even though they thought no one was listening Bill, Charlie and Percy are aware of their secret about the _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'_.

George on the other hand was quieter and gentler and more sensitive. Percy remembered that when the twins tried to prank him that 'cause Percy to fell down the stairs (almost broke his neck), he was the one who almost cried and the first to apologized. Percy also knows that more than half of their inventions were George ideas while Fred was more focused on schemes. Percy knew that George was the reason why Fred wouldn't go too far.

* * *

" **GRYFFINDOR!"**

"YES!" Charlie whooped and Oliver almost fainted from lack of oxygen from holding his breath. Fred joined the other Gryffindors of his year as he sat next to Lee and the girls. Fred hoped that George would join him soon.

Severus sighed in relief, one twin down, and two to go. Albus Dumbledore was beaming. It was a good thing. He knew how valuable the Weasley twins' talents are. They would aid the Boy-Who-Lived in the upcoming battle against Voldemort and the dark.

* * *

George watched as his twin joined Lee Jordan and gave him two thumbs up. He was the last student to be called.

"WEASLEY, GEORGE FABIAN."

There was a long pause before George almost jumped when a voice called out in his head. " _Your twin brother is quite the character and yes the hat can talk._ " There was another pause.

"The hat can read minds?" George thought.

" _Of course young George. I delve into the students' psyche and find the trait that that best put you in the house. You have typical bravery and recklessness like your brother but unlike your brother you have limits and it is very noble of you young George. You prefer to be loyal to those who are important to you and you are quite the intelligent little man aren't you?"_

"Uh, thank you?" George wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Is he going to wind up in Ravenclaw?

" _Ravenclaw? No. You are intelligent but you prefer knowledge that best applies to your inventions, not because of the sake of it. Ravenclaw is not for you. However, you are quite the little actor aren't you young George."_

"What do you mean?"

" _You think you and your sibling are alike. You like wearing the same clothes or exchange each other's clothes for the matter and even try to act alike. You love your brother and you would do anything for him but you wanted him to avoid getting hurt from his recklessness. You keep him leveled from getting too dangerous._ "

"Of course I do! We're twins!"

" _But Fred is the daring one! Fred is the brother whom everybody recognize while you just support him. Don't want a name for yourself young George? That small bit of getting recognized as not just the twins or Fred Weasley but George Weasley also. Fred is always the popular one of course. He was always the one who was remembered."_

George was not confused. "What are you saying?"

" _I'd say you'd do best in Slytherin! Yes, Slytherin would get you there, better…"_

"WAIT! You can't separate us! Me and my brother! You just can't! We need each other."

" _If you stay together you won't be recognized George Weasley. This is my final decision…"_

* * *

Five minutes. It was taking five minutes. Longer than Percy was sorted. Charlie thought. He has this strange feeling that he is going to lose a spot for beater.

" **SLYTHERIN!"**

Charlie groaned and dropped his head on the table. There goes his other beater. Little did Charlie knows Professor Snape also groaned at the staff table.

Since Percy was sorted to Slytherin, none of the faculty and staff was surprised by it. They were just curious that the twin terrors were sorted in different houses.

Fred was gaping. He was going to be separated from George! No! That can't happen! Can it? It just did! Fred has never been without George. The two were inseparable. They even shared the same room! Why didn't he beg the hat to let his brother be sorted in Gryffindor. Did George even fought also?

"It's okay Fred." Charlie laid his hand on his baby brother's shoulder. "It's bound to happen. Think of it this way, you and George are going to rock both houses."

But Fred was disappointed. He planned everything by expecting George to be there with him. But he is his twin and always will be his twin. This just means that they are going to work hard to run their business! Yeah! Slytherin has connections after all.

* * *

George sat down next Percy and another first year whom George found as Miles Bletchley. George couldn't believe the hat managed to point out something about him. It was true. People recognized Fred easily because he was the outgoing twin. This is why Fred and George always exchange T-shirts and try to pretend to be each other, keeping people guessing about who they are.

George was nervous. There are five Slytherin first years. They only have one girl. For the past three years Slytherin only got one female per year. Percy was staring at George.

"What Percy?" George asked.

Percy smiled. "Now I know which one of you is George."

George blinked and he stared at his twin at the Gryffindor table. Fred was also staring at him. Then something clicked on their heads. The two smirked at each other. This year is going to be fun.

* * *

Percy knew the twins are going to switch places sooner or later. Possibly tomorrow. This is why Percy said that he now knows which one is George. George has more freckles on his nose while Fred has more on his forehead. Back then he couldn't tell even if he knew about the freckles. He felt sorry for Professor Snape and McGonagall.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was shocked but tried to not to show it. He expected both twins on Gryffindor. He knew that Fred and George function better together. This couldn't happen. What is happening? Albus glared at the hat when McGonagall took it away. The damn thing. There must be a way to make sure that his plans wouldn't fail. The twins only play a minor part but they were necessary.

It would have to adjust his plans because of this. No matter what Albus thinks, the children in Slytherin will become future dark lords in the future and he has to make sure that wouldn't happen. Voldemort was already a problem. Ronald Weasley and his newly found find, Hermione Granger has to go to Gryffindor!

* * *

This was the last stop of Remus' tour. He has to study a lot about the muggle world especially when he got an interview in some TV show. The way the muggle world communicates is amazing. He never knew about these gadgets. He has to thank his lucky stars to Severus Snape who grilled him about the muggle world.

Remus never got the chance to visit the magical side of the U.S. The problem was he could never find it. His last stop was the quaint little book store in Portland. He loves the trees around here. He was lucky to have brought Wolfsbane potions with him (courtesy of having a potions master as a friend).

His wolf liked it here. It loves the forests and the fact that he didn't have to worry about getting spotted. Back in Britain, a lot of wizards and witches panicked whenever they see wolves. Remus was only a child when he was bitten. His mother left his father after that. This was the reason why Remus loved his father very much. He did everything for him, even begged Dumbledore to get him to study in Hogwarts.

When another child put his book on the desk. Remus smiled at the tall boy with blondish hair and blue eyes. "And what would your name be?"

"Dudley." He answered. "I really loved your book Mister Lupin. I think werewolves are fascinating!"

This surprised Remus. Here is a muggle proclaiming he finds werewolves fascinating. Remus gave him a smile. _If only the child knows the truth_. He thought sadly.

"I think Timmy would do well if he would just accept the wolf." The boy Dudley muttered.

"What?" Remus blinked at him.

The boy blushed and shrugged. "It's just, I noticed in the story how Timmy struggles with the wolf. Maybe he should just accept it. Though I like the part that he never gives up but maybe it will be a lot easier if he accepts the wolf."

Remus didn't know what to say. Accept his wolf? Is this what the kid is saying? Remus never thought of that. He sees his wolf as dangerous. Something that can hurt others. And here is a kid who just tells him to accepts it? Remus shook his head. The kid isn't talking about him. It was talking about the story.

"I see Dudley. That is a very nice opinion." Remus replied.

Dudley smiled but something hit Remus. That scent is odd. He smelled it before. There was something lingering on the boy, whoever it was hugged the boy. The scent was so familiar but Remus couldn't understand where he smelled it before. He watched as the boy left taking the scent with him.

Remus shook his head. The scent. The adorable scent was like… Remus immediately stood up startling the child in front of him.

"Remus, are you alright?" his publisher asked.

"I'll be right back." He said quickly and tried to follow the boy, trying to catch his scent. That scent! Remus recognized it. It was Harry's! What does this mean? Does the boy know Harry? Does this mean Harry and his sister are in the U.S.? Does this mean Petunia Evans moved here? Is this the reason why they couldn't find them? Though Severus mentioned that Dumbledore put wards on the kids. Remus should have asked the boy's surname. The lingering scent on the Dudley meant that Harry probably hugged the boy. Remus wasn't sure. Maybe he was just getting paranoid.

He could try. Remus will have to write to Sirius. Sirius could have some correspondence with the ministry and try to come here magically.

* * *

Ignatius Peverell stared at the documents on his desk. The Peverell is still considered a very prominent family in Britain. Ignatius and Augustus were planning to return there the moment Harry and Iris leave the U.S.

He was surprised that the Peverell holds more than one seat in the Wizengamot: The Emrys, Pendragon, Ravenclaws and the La Faye's. Augustus told him to proxy the seat of the Blakes as well since he is related to him and his cousin doesn't like to dwell in politics. The Slytherin seat was claimed by a man named Tom Riddle, although it was mentioned by the report that he was missing but alive. The goblins can only tell that much.

Ignatius made a point of looking at the Peverell family tree. The Potters were distant relatives. Very distant. Harry and Iris are related to the Ignotus Peverell while Ignatius and Augustus came from Cadmus. The eldest Antioch has only Tom Riddle as the last descendant.

Ignatius is also concerned about the Hallows. As a Peverell, they were heirlooms. The Potters could have the Invisibility cloak but Augustus told him that he never found the Resurrection stone and it was neither in any of the vaults nor in Peverell castle.

He even hoped that the Elder wand did not fall into the wrong hands. As a Peverell it was common in their line to have Trestral tail hair as a core in their wands but they were not made of Elder. Some of his ancestors tried to replicate the Elder wand but failed.

When he reached the report from his cousin, he frowned. Most if not all of the members in the Wizengamot are light. There are only a handful of dark and neutral members left. It was unequal. Most magical countries today keep the balance in all three leanings. The Peverells are strictly neutral. They are never allowed to pick sides between the dark and the light and they prefer both leanings.

The head of the Wizengamot is Albus Dumbledore. He knew who he was and how powerful he is. He was peeved when he found out that the man holds four seats and is allied with the Diggorys, Macmillan, McLaggen, Browns, Patils, Longbottom, Potters,…, Ignatius stopped reading.

"I KNEW IT!" The shout of his cousin can be heard. Ignatius sighed and twirled his seat to meet his cousin who is walking while reading a large and old looking book. He recognized it as one of the Blake's family grimoires.

"What is it?" He growled. He almost cast a fire spell at him. Ignatius love fire. This is why teaching Harry was very easy. The boy was a natural in fire and earth magic. His sister struggles with it. She was more lightning and water.

"I knew I read the names Finch, Fletchley, Turpins and Creeveys. They were the first gens I tracked down in Britain." Augustus dropped the book on his Ignatius' desk scattering the papers.

But Augustus ignored it. "See? Look at this!" he pointed at the page.

Ignatius started reading and became wide eyed. "And they are first gens? Are you sure?"

Augustus nodded. "Yes. We can't be sure until we get them a blood test at Gringotts but imagine if they are?"

"I think it's time for us to track down the other families. What I don't understand is how many of them don't know about their heritage. I would assume none of them bothered to look it up in Gringotts." Ignatius stated. This is why he liked the goblins. They were thorough.

Augustus shrugged. "Ignorance make the wrong people powerful." He quoted. "What are we going to do?"

Ignatius paused and stared at the book. "It would mean establishing a relationship as young as they are." And Ignatius glared at his cousin. "And no! I will not be tutoring them!"

* * *

 _For those who got the houses they wanted for the Weasley twins, congratulations. I got two reviews wanting them separated but in Slytherin and Gryffindor. I honestly wanted your opinion. I was debating actually to put them both in Hufflepuff (to drive Cedric nuts) or Gryffindor or separate them to either Slytherin and Ravenclaw (though I still can't imagine them in that house) or Gryffindor._

 _If you're wondering what Oggy and Iggy are talking about, you won't find that out yet. And yes, Harry and Iris will be coming back on the next chapters. This is the last of pre-Hogwarts (meaning before Harry comes to Hogwarts) and things will get fun._

 _I forgot about Peregrine Derrick wasn't in Percy's year (but a year younger) and that Cassius Warrington and Miles Bletchley though friends with Marcus Flint were actually in Fred and George's year and that Lucian Bole was younger than Percy also. I'm creating a list. There weren't a lot of Slytherin, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to remember._

 _Thank you so much for the reviews. They made my day! I was thinking of waiting until I get 100 follows before I posted this but who cares. I got 99 anyway._

 _For my followers who are waiting on updates on my Naruto fanfiction. I'm sorry for not updating. I need to revise some of the chapters before I post them and I'm currently in Harry Potter zone right now, so it's going to be a while._

 _Wow, this is the longest author's note I ever wrote._


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 1.1: (** _ **Chapter Eight**_ **)**

 **THE PEVERELL HEIR REVEALED!**

 **By:** Densen Willowbee

 _Many of the seats of Wizengamot have been empty for many years, the reason? There were no longer any living descendants left! But the ministry and Gringotts have confirmed that the Ancient and the Most Noble House of Peverell has a living heir! One of the most powerful families in the wizarding world, rumored to have created the Hallows still exists!_

 _He is thirty-three year old Ignatius Cadmus Peverell. The young lord was born and was living in the United States of America. He is the son of Richardson Cadmus Peverell and Marianne Peverell nee Blake. The young lord came back to Britain to reestablish his familial roots along with his cousin Augustus Cedric Blake son of Michael Blake and Rhodina Blake nee Peverell, who is also the last descendant of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Blakes – a family rumored to have been trained and taught by Merlin himself!_

 _The young lord Peverell proxies the house of Blake and holds more than the Peverell seat. The seats of Emrys, Pendragon, La Faye and Ravenclaw are his. He is a five time lord and is also ranked as one of the richest wizard next to the Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy._

 _This lead to the debate if there are any other lords and ladies out there who are descendants to some of the ancient seats of the Wizengamot that has been unoccupied for hundreds of years…_

 _Continuation at page 3_

 _History of the Wizengamot, page 16_

 _List of the Wizengamot seats, page 24_

Lucius Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he read the Daily Prophet. Here he was pondering what to do today and he almost toppled himself from his seat when he caught sight of the article. An existing Peverell? At first Lucius thought it was a hoax. The Peverells were long gone! Surely the Daily Prophet wouldn't just publish just about anything, especially something as serious as this.

The Peverells were a very powerful family. Though a seat in the Wizengamot is just a seat and has influence in the votes. The power, prestige and respect that the Peverells hold is more than the seats combined. This heir even holds the other powerful families in history: The Pendragons, the La Fayes and the Emrys. The man even owns a quarter of Hogwarts through the Ravenclaw seat! This is certainly a threat in Lucius' position in the Board of Directors. Especially if the man is light leaned and a follower of Dumbledore.

The Malfoy turned when his floo was activated and up came Mikhail Sasha Montague, a tall man in elegant robes with pale skin, grayish brown eyes and long dark hair. He glanced at the Malfoy lord before speaking. "Are you going to let me in?"

Lucius sighed and allowed the man entrance from his wards. Of course, wards or without wards Lord Montague could not enter another person's home uninvited. It was one of the problems with vampires.

The Montague family, have vampires in their line and their family requires glamours to keep his secret hidden. The ministry is aware of this and even though the ministry is against dark creatures they kept Lord Montague due to his connections with the vampires. It was thanks to him that the vampires and the wizards are not at war with each other.

"You've seen the papers?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." Mikhail answered.

"Do you think it's true?" Lucius still has problem believing it.

Mikhail stared at him. "Yes." He didn't wait for Lucius to answer. "It was not just confirmed by the ministry and the goblins but the vampires as well. Lord Peverell has connections with the vampire covens in North and South America."

"Really?"

"The man was assisting them in their research about blood stones."

Lucius was aware of blood stones. It was an ancient and legendary store (similar to that of the philosopher stone) that was supposed to turn water into blood. To the wizarding world, it does not hold much value but to the vampires, it was would be a dream come true.

This would also means that Ignatius Peverell has no qualms with the vampires. Light wizards aren't very particular with making interaction with those with creature blood – especially the ones who are considered dark like the vampires and the werewolves. Does this mean the Peverell lord is dark? Or possibly Neutral? He hoped so. The light has too much power already. It was thanks to Lucius' money that he was able to maintain good standing with the minister.

His floo flared again and out came the tall and lanky head of the house of Nott. His black hair seemed tousled like he left in a hurry. The Montague and the Malfoy lords often disapprove of Theodore Nott, Sr.'s lack of formality. His face is covered by the Daily Prophet.

"Lucius! Lucius have you heard the news?" Theodore Sr. asked.

"Yes, Theo. We always do." Malfoy replied.

"So, it's true then?" Theo asked.

Montague sighed. He didn't want to explain again. "The Daily Prophet has been hounding the ministry and the Wizengamot for an interview of the Peverell lord. Unfortunately he eluded all of them. Even the minister has never seen him. The only person to have confirmed to have met him is Madam Bones, head of the DMLE and even she will not reveal to them his location."

"…Dumbledore has been trying to seek audience with the man." Aurelius Flint arrived on the floo. His large and tall frame fit the Malfoy's fireplace barely. His hair is short and his icy blue eyes stared at his three friends.

Lucius sighed. It would seem his manor has become the hot spot lately. Malfoy knows that he will be leaving soon. He and his wife will be taking his son shopping for his Hogwarts' supplies. He wanted Draco to study at Durmstrang but his wife can be scary whenever it comes to their son. Lucius swears the woman coddles the boy too much.

"Why would Dumbledore seek audience with the man and I can't believe he'd ignore him." Theo stated.

"Consider ourselves lucky that Dumbledore hasn't met him yet." Mikhail replied. "If he did, he might have convinced the man to turn himself into the light. Peverell holds five powerful seats! More than Dumbledore holds."

"Everything points out that the man is possibly neutral." Aurelius, the tallest man in the room said. "I say we should seek audience with the man himself."

"I think not." Lucius said.

"Why ever not?" Aurelius countered. "Think of the possibilities if we ever get the man as an ally."

Lucius glared at Flint. "The man has political power and who knows what kind of magical prowess he has with having very powerful families in his line. I can assure you the man probably has thought this through. If you are a powerful person, you wouldn't want people to try to invade your privacy or even trust people who would seek audience to you. We might have a bigger chance of getting the man's attention by bumping into him and try to befriend him without knowing his status."

"But that relies too much to chance." Theo muttered.

Lucius shook his head. "You have forgotten something else." His three friends stared at the ice blonde. "The man has connections to Gringotts. If the man is ever to have good relations with the vampires, he must have good relations with the goblins as well."

"Possibly. We'll never know until we do." Montague replied. It was true that most creatures have good relations with each other. That's because the goblins only has problems with the wizards.

Lucius glanced at the door as his son opened and entered. His son, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is now eleven years old. He inherited Lucius' ice blonde hair, elegant face structure and even his mannerism. Draco however, inherited his mother's silver eyes.

"Father, mother said it is time to leave." Draco said.

Lucius sighed. "Didn't I tell you to use the house elves? You didn't need to seek me yourself."

"I called Dobby but he was acting odd." His son replied.

"Well gentlemen. We should continue with this discussion another time." Lucius stood up.

"Yes." Mikhail stood. "I believe that we will all be heading to Diagon Alley."

Aurelius sighed. "My son always has to keep up with young Percival Weasley. He didn't want to go shopping unless Percival is there."

Mikhail smirked but wouldn't say anything. Mikhail knows that the young Flint heir follows the Weasley child everywhere. His son Graham mentioned it to him. They have taken Percival Weasley under their wings and Mikhail was grateful as it was thanks to boy's talents that Graham ranked second last year and the Flint heir was able to pass all of his subjects.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was miserable. He should be happy but why is he miserable? Oh, yeah. He is off shopping with the Potters! His Uncle Algie, a round faced man who is losing some hair on the center of his head was talking to Lord Potter who was holding the hand of his seven-year-old daughter, Lilac Potter. Lady Potter was guiding them from shop to shop.

They were very proud of Godric Potter, who just received his Hogwarts letter. Finnegan and Weasley were there too. Neville never thought of getting a letter himself. After years of slowly accepting that he will never have magic, Neville accidentally bounced himself when his uncle hanged him upside down at the Longbottom manor's balcony and accidentally drop him.

It was a miracle it did or else, Neville could have died. _Died I tell you!_ Even though his grandmother was happy that Neville has magic, now the family who has belittle him from lack of magic is now expecting great things from him! He didn't like that. After all the years they did to him they have the nerve to add expectations?

Neville gripped the wand under his robes. The wand belongs to his father. His grandmother told him to make the family proud. He was proud to take a hold of his father's wand and when he told Percy, the older boy wasn't happy about it.

"A wand is the source of your power Neville." Percy explained. "It's not right for your grandmother to force your father's wand on you. The wand chose your father not you. Your father doesn't have your mother's side of magic. You should tell your family to let you buy your own wand."

And Neville did but his uncle scolded him for it. Saying how he could dishonor his family by not using his father's wand, he didn't bother to tell her grandmother after that. Sometimes Neville will just comply just to get them off his back.

Neville wasn't sure how to sneak out of the crowd and buy his wand. His Uncle Algie was always there. It was staring to annoy the boy. It makes matters worst for Neville especially when he has difficulty communicating. Why does he always have to stutter?

Neville, Seamus and Godric were all outside _Madam_ _Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Ron didn't need one since he'll be using his older brother's robes. Molly Weasley suggested purchasing all of their books. Neville wished he could come with her. There was this new Herbology book he wanted to buy.

* * *

"Wel'come to Dia'gon Alle'y!" Rubeus Hagrid smiled when the wall opened and revealed the colorful shopping district of the British magical community.

Harry and Iris gave the half-giant a smile and a look of awe. Harry was wearing a white shirt and a green sweater, paired with his khaki slacks. His green eyes peered at his silver framed glasses (a gift from his Parceltongue trainer, Master Hassan). His hair was still unmanageable as ever but Aunt Petunia made it a point that it is important to be neat. Luckily hair gel was becoming popular and Harry was able to style his hair the way he wants.

Iris was shorter than Harry (in fact they were both shorter than their age. Aunt Petunia explained, height is sometimes a factor to siblings from multiple births). Her long red hair is tied in a pony tail. She wore a black blouse, lavender sweater and dark purple knee length skirt. She wore a pair of black glasses as well. Aunt Petunia recommended using contacts but Iris was mortified at the thought of putting anything on her eyes. Besides, she likes her odd colored eyes. She even wears a black sock and purple shoe on one foot and a purple sock and black shoe on the other. Both kids are carrying their own knapsacks.

Aunt Petunia was not very happy when this large man (Hagrid) came to their house (They moved back at Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey after Uncle Oggy removed some suspicious wards on the house) and claimed that he was there to escort them to buy their school supplies. She didn't let them come in the basis that the man wasn't even a teacher. Harry and Iris couldn't believe that the school would send such a man (though Harry almost called him half-wit but Aunt Petunia raised him better than that) for them.

Harry was angry that their _biological_ parents didn't even bother picking them up. They assumed that they probably forgot they have other children. They couldn't even believe Hagrid thought they don't know anything about magic. So here they are pretending like they don't and they were very good little actors that the man was falling for it.

They begged Aunt Petunia to let them go. Harry and Iris were given a necklace with the Peverell crest on it. It was a port key, Master Peverell and Uncle Oggy made for them for emergencies. It will transport them to the Peverell castle – that is unplottable. Master Peverell and Oggy now lived there. Besides, the twins possess magic rings. They are able to defend themselves if needed.

Harry and Iris were wondering in the beginning how they were going to buy their school supplies. Hagrid informed them that their parents left them money for it. Harry and Iris were surprised their parents even bothered but they both knew that it was due to the goblins who updates on records. Trust funds were created on magical children the day after they were born.

The twins (because they still could not refer to themselves as triplets without Dudley – they don't even know the name of their other sibling) have been to Diagon Alley before but Hagrid doesn't know about that. Dudley and Aunt Petunia accompanied them because Dudley wanted to see what it looks like and Uncle Oggy assisted them in Gringotts to find out about their heritage.

Harry as the eldest son of the Potter line, he is heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potters, which means that Harry will lead his seat at the Wizengamot in the future. Because he is heir, disowning him is a difficult process if the Potter parents would attempt to.

In the event that Harry and Iris could not access their Potter trust fund vaults, Harry and Iris transferred their American accounts in the British branch of Gringotts. Both Harry and Iris have earned that money through assisting research with their tutors, Master Peverell, Master Hassan and Lady Asami (also called Asami-sama, Iris' Ward Magic trainer).

Harry and Iris have a good discussion with Master Peverell about the different magic schools in the world. Master Peverell graduated at Salamanca el Instituto at Peru. The school was well known for their Ward Magic written in ancient Mayan and elemental magic.

Master Hassan recommended Harry to study at Alexandria Academy in Egypt. The school has a Parcelmagic branch. Harry discovered that Parcelmagic, despite its dark roots, were very useful in Healing magic. This would explain why his tutor has much research in healing spells and potions.

Lady Asami recommended Iris to Arashi no Majikku Gakuen. The school specialized in Elemental magic in lightning and water and studies Ward Magic in ancient Asian characters.

Harry and Iris liked Salem Institute of Magic as well. Uncle Oggy graduated from there. They tried to find brochures about Hogwarts but were disappointed when they found none. They were even more disappointed that Hogwarts has limited subjects when they returned to Britain. They don't even teach Elemental magic and Ancient Runes (something Iris is looking forward to) is taught on third year. Harry was surprised that they don't have healing magic as well.

When Harry and Iris pointed this out, Master Peverell assured them that they will still be able to study those branches during their breaks with him. Master Peverell told them that he refused to let the two become lazy on the branches of magic they were working on. He claimed that he does not want them to embarrass him as their trainer.

After the twins got their bag of money from the Potter trust vaults, "We'll go at Alkin's Ro'bes for All' Occas'ion firs't." He declared. Harry and Iris just shrugged and followed the man.

Hagrid was still surprised on how the goblins acted with the twins much to Harry and Iris' amusement. Their master was known as a friend to the goblin nation and they knew of their association with Master Peverell who was very strict on both of them when he taught the proper etiquette and customs when dealing with goblins.

* * *

Sirius Black glared at every passerby. He was annoyed. Annoyed because he has to stand there for an hour as Moony scanned the book store for some book Sirius wouldn't even read.

Sirius caught a glanced at the Potters, James and Lily in black robes with gold and red trimmings. The young Godric has grown to be just like his father. The unmanageable black hair, the hazel eyes behind those black round glasses. Sirius has a feeling the boy was raised to act like his father as well. Sirius knows James was a fun bloke but he has to grow up.

He couldn't even believe that James and Lily managed to produce another child, Lilac Potter, who is currently eight years old and a spitting image of her mother, red hair and green eyes. It was a miracle James and Lily kept this one. Sirius wondered how Harry and Iris would feel about this. He knows that James and Lily didn't bother to even write a letter to the two or visited them at all.

When Moony came back from his tour in America, he mentioned about meeting a boy named Dudley with lingering scents of Harry. At first, Sirius was skeptical but he went to America anyway. The only problem is he was unable to track down a boy named Dudley and Harry. He asked both the Portland magical community and the muggle community. He recalled how many backlash he got from wizards when he said _muggle_. They told him it sounds insulting (though it isn't. They were just not used to the word). That's how Sirius found out that Americans refer to the ordinary people as _mundane_.

But the thought that Harry and Iris could be abroad may be one of the biggest factors as to why they never found them (aside from the ward Severus mentioned about). If Harry and Iris are abroad would they still be studying at Hogwarts? Albus Dumbledore _did_ promised (though Sirius, Remus and Severus doubted that promise) that they will see the twins again on their 11th year, the year they will be starting Hogwarts.

Sirius groaned. "Are you done Moony? How many books are you planning to buy? And please don't tell me you end up reading a book the whole time!" and Remus did, to Sirius annoyance.

When the duo left Remus was smiling guiltily at his friend, rubbing his hand behind his head. "I'm sorry Padfoot! I got immersed on the book."

"And you made me wait an hour!" Sirius whined, something you don't see on the legendary auror Sirius Black. Sirius' took a leave from the office just to relax. "I saw James and Lily with the kids. They're off buying their school supplies."

Remus frowned. "Harry and Iris?"

Sirius' shook his head. "I'm beginning to think they forgot about them."

"They probably have." Remus muttered. They played on the theory that Harry and Iris might be schooling in other schools. If that happens, they hoped to seek out those schools first starting at the American schools.

"Uncle Sirius!" a voice called out and Sirius was almost tackled by a hugged from a blonde haired kid in elegant black robes with silver trimmings.

"Oh, hello Draco. Where's your mum?"

After the fall out with James, Sirius' managed to connect with his cousins, Narcissa "Cissy" Malfoy nee Black and Andromenda "Andy" Tonks nee Black. This was when Remus found out that Nymphadora Tonks, Andy's daughter was Remus' mate. Remus kept himself away knowing the girl is still underage and that Andy is a scary woman when it comes to her daughter.

It was Narcissa who found him drunk after his dispute from James and almost cursed him for displaying _inappropriate behavior_ _that dishonors the name of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._ After that Narcissa and Sirius' reconciled their familial relationship.

Lucius Malfoy did not like him very much but Sirius' knows the man fears his wife. Sirius' even spend time with his nephew (who is also Severus' god son). He made sure that the little boy would not wind up like his father and godfather – an egoistic prat. It was Sirius' fault that the boy has a knack in pranking.

"Draco. Jumping on the man like that is unbefitting." Lucius Malfoy eyed his son. Sirius' wanted to pull his tongue out but refrained because Cissy was there. He does not want another curse heading his way for acting _inappropriately_.

"Hello Draco. Here for your school supplies?" Remus' asked.

The blonde boy nodded. "Father is going to buy my books and mother wants me to go to Malkin's for my school robes." The boy babbled. "Why are first years not allowed to have their brooms?" The boy pouted.

Lucius frowned. Cissy smiled. Sirius' laughed. "Want to join the quidditch team are you, Draco?"

Draco nodded. "I'll be a Slytherin seeker."

Sirius' gave Lucius a grin. "Are you sure you are a Slytherin in the making? With the many pranks you pulled, you'd wind up in Gryffindor!"

Lucius and Draco both paled. "I will not!"

"How are you Sirius?" Narcissa asked.

"Fine. Life is a little calmer right now though. No explosions and criminals lingering about." Sirius replied. Of course, a criminal would be nuts to come out with Sirius' Black present in Diagon Alley.

"Why don't Moony and I join you?" Sirius suggested.

Narcissa was willing. Lucius didn't. But Draco answered. "No."

"Why ever not?" Sirius asked, surprised at Draco's answer. Lucius is as well.

"Last time you went with me. It took you five hours to make a decision on a pair of robes!"

Remus chuckled and Narcissa gave a small laughed under her hand.

"Well, I was looking for a good one. It was a special occasion." Sirius explained.

"And what one time that you complained for five days that wizards has no sense of fashion?"

Sirius scoffed. "And what about…"

"I get it." Sirius said, shutting his nephew up and walked him towards the shop.

* * *

 _I have to revise this chapter three times. There were some parts that I deleted because I think they were unnecessary. So next chapter is the meeting of them all. What would happen?_

 _So, readers, what house do you think Harry and Iris should go to? Together or separated? I just wanted to read your opinions. I will not tell you now where they would be sorted._

 _Writing Hagrid's speech was difficult for me. Is it alright for your guys if I used regular English words and it is up to you to put Hagrid's speech? Thank you so much for your understanding._


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 1.2: (** _ **Chapter Nine**_ **)**

Ignatius slammed the book shut and he sighed. He glanced around the shelves in the Peverell Castle library. Not one. Nothing in the books has any say about removing Horcruxes. When Ignatius and Augustus found out that Harry's scar was a result of forbidden magic, they were even surprised when a soul was embedded inside the boy.

A _Horcrux!_ Horcrux is one of the most vile and horrible form of magic. It was under high class level forbidden magic. Even Ignatius himself could not imagine trying to split apart his soul for the sake of living. Creating a Horcrux is condemned worse than death to all countries worldwide that the moment one is presented with it, they must immediately destroy it.

The most effective way of destroying a Horcrux is _Feindfyre_ and from Ignatius' ancestors' tomes, he found _Basilisk venom_ another source of destroying Horcruxes. But the problem was, there weren't any sources of sealing a Horcrux on a living thing, such as a human. There was one in an animal but it was killed. How will he destroy a Horcrux without killing the host? A potion perhaps? What kind was the question? Inner cleansing and magical core healing doesn't work on Horcrux. If Ignatius would attempt to remove the Horcrux and sealed in an object then destroy it, would it kill Harry?

Ignatius took a deep breath. _If all things lost, consult the goblins._ He thought. Many wizards have underestimated the power goblins can do. Ignatius stood up and takes his leave.

* * *

Standing still is very difficult for Harry. He found it odd that the woman has to measure him by hand. Doesn't magic do something about it? He's been stabbed by the needles three times already! Iris is much calmer and has only been stabbed once.

Hagrid didn't stay. He told them that he will be back, muttering something about ice cream and Gringotts bloody carts. Also Hagrid find it difficult to enter the shop because of his size.

He noticed a lot of youth roaming around Diagon Alley. This must be the time most of the Hogwart students purchase their supplies. He wondered if there was a chance that he and his sister will meet his parents and brother. He was not looking forward to it. He had asked that the question many times and Aunt Petunia even showed them the letter. It simply stated that Aunt Petunia should watch over them because they have to train their other twin. It didn't even mention the name. All Harry and Iris knew is that their parents are James and Lily Potter.

Harry and Iris were only in Britain in two months and they haven't ventured in the magical community by themselves. They weren't very knowledgeable in the comings and goings on the current events in Britain. Iris still has the knack of blurting out American catchphrases to Harry's annoyance.

"Up here lad. There you go." Madam Malkins, whom Harry and Iris found out to have an odd addiction to the color purple, is escorting another child the same age as they with pale gray eyes, skin and ice blonde hair. She wouldn't stop complimenting Iris' clothes. Harry knows Iris likes purple as well.

The blonde haired boy stood beside Harry when one of Madam Malkin's assistance put one of the robes and started pinning.

"Hi. Hogwarts too?" the blonde haired asked. He has an air of aloofness and pride when he talks. Harry thought he might belong to old rich families.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"My mother's at the book store and my uncle is inside, probably talking to Madam Malkin about fashion. I swear a man like him should be talking about quidditch not the different types of robes worn by men!" the boy started to ramble.

Iris chuckled, amused at the thought. Harry simple stared at the boy. "I still can't believe that first years aren't allowed brooms. I wanted to try out for quidditch. Maybe I could ask my father to sneak it in." the boy continued.

 _And a bit spoiled._ Harry thought. Harry is familiar with quidditch. He remembered how it was televised back in the states. Master Peverell didn't like the idea of quidditch at all. He thinks it was a waste of time. Harry tried flying on one of the brooms once with their Uncle Oggy. He loved it. They even attempted to play quidditch; Oggy said he was a natural seeker. Iris always plays the keeper, but that's because Iris didn't like to move around very much. She'd rather have her feet on the ground.

"I believed that rules are there for a reason."

"Do you?" the boy eyed Harry.

Harry simply nodded. He saw Iris smiling at amusingly. The boy didn't reply. "Hmm. My name is Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Harry. And this is my sister, Iris." Iris greeted with a quiet hello.

"You have weird eyes." Draco blurted and was surprised that Iris gave her a wide grin. Harry laughed at the inside joke while Draco gave a confused look.

"She gets that a lot." Harry replied.

"You two have weird accents too." Draco commented.

"We grew up in America, we kind of pick it up from there. We just got back in Britain." Iris replied.

"Oh. I've never been to America. But I've been to France, Germany, Russia and Switzerland. Durmstrang is said to be located in Russia but no one knows. My father wanted me to go there but my mother insisted she wants me near."

Iris chuckled at the thought of being a mommy's boy. "Durmstrang is a nice school. I heard they have really good magical research application and focuses on dark magic." Harry stated.

Draco looked surprised at this. He never expected someone would talk about dark magic casually. "…but Alexandria Academy is the best in wards and arcane magic and most of the Asian magical schools are really good at elemental magic. Shame Hogwarts doesn't teach elemental magic."

"How'd you know all those?" Draco asked.

"Iris and I explored those different magic schools they have to offer. I wanted to go to Alexandria, Iris wanted to go to Arashi but our M- _uncle_ wanted us to study in Hogwarts." Harry didn't want to know that they were being tutored by Master Peverell. Oggy told them how a lot of people are trying to contact him. Some women even attempted to send him love letters laced with love potions to their master's annoyance. They know how he hated being known.

"Well, at least we'll be in Hogwarts. What house are you planning to get in to?" Draco asked. "I'm planning on Slytherin. All my family has been a Slytherin for centuries."

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"All the houses sound alright to me." Iris piped.

"If I would choose, I'd rather be Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Harry said.

"I don't mind any of them." Iris said.

"Even Hufflepuff?" Draco asked.

Iris glared at the blonde. "What's wrong with Hufflepuff?"

"Er, nothing." Draco said quickly looking warily at Iris' glare and the glare on one of the girls who was pinning Harry's robes. "Where are you going after this?"

"We're going to the bookstore to buy our books…" Harry started.

"…and a few references on the way…"

"…then the potions ingredients…"

"…we'd rather handpicked it ourselves…"

"…and the other school supplies…"

"…I can't believe you guys still used parchments and quills…"

"…and our wands…"

"…looking forward to that one."

Harry wanted to give Draco kudos for not batting an eye on their regular twin-way communication (triplet-way if Dudley was here).

"Alright." Draco said. "Maybe we should go together?"

"Sure." Harry and Iris replied.

* * *

" _Malfoy_." James hissed at the sight of blonde haired lord who was standing in front of the purple store of Madam Malkins. His daughter found the purple attractive.

" _Potter._ " Lucius Malfoy greeted frostily.

"What are you doing here?"

" _Tut. Tut._ Still so disrespectful aren't you Potter? Surely you know what a father would be doing in front of an establishment such as this?"

James snorted. He still can't believe a man like Lucius Malfoy reproduced. Lily came by and slapped her husband on the arm. "Now is not the time to pick on fights James." James sighed and glared at Malfoy.

Algie Longbottom was also glaring at the blonde man. After all, it was his sister-in-law's fault why he's brother is in St. Mungo's.

The five children, Seamus, Godric, Lilac, Neville and Ron are looking back and forth on the adults.

After five minutes of intense staring and Lily Potter rolling her eyes, Hagrid arrived with two large scoops of ice cream.

"Hagrid!" Lilac, Godric and Ron ran and hugged the man.

"Oh-hoh! Ey 'der Godric, Ron, Little Lily. Be careful. I mighta drop the ice creams."

James who completely ignored the Malfoy turned to his large friend. "What are you doing here Hagrid? Looking for some creatures selling in Knockturn?"

The boys turned to James, light bulbs lighting on their heads. " _James!_ " Lily chastised. She does not want the boys to have wild ideas about sneaking into Knockturn.

"Eh, no. I'm here on official Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's orders."

"Does that order involve eating two large cones of ice cream?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"'Dis isn't for me. I bought dis for the two kiddies I'm escorting. Dey grew up in the muggle world see?"

"Dumbledore sent _you_ to escort muggle borns into our world?" Lucius Malfoy almost raised his voice in anger. What was that old man thinking?! You don't send a game keeper. You send a teacher? He will have a long talk about the Board about this!

"Dey are not muggle borns. Dey hav magic. Dey're Harry and Iris Potter. Godric's twins!"

" _What?_ "

* * *

Sirius Black always liked Madam Malkins robes. In fact, he wasn't really that crazy about fashion. He was more interested on Malkin's innovations. He wore one whenever he was on duty. It has a stun protection charm and turn and off disillusion charm on it, very good when you want to hide or don't want to get stunned from behind.

Alexandra Malkins or Alex keeps hounding him about questions and feedback on how to improve some of her work. Sirius has to laugh that she better be careful or else, criminals would get a chance at her robes and make Sirius' job as an auror difficult.

"Draco? Are you finished?" Sirius asked behind the curtains.

"Yes Uncle Sirius!"

Sirius opened the curtains revealing Draco and two other eleven year olds being hand out with their wrapped purchases. Sirius almost said something but froze when he caught sight of the boy next to Draco.

"Jam- _Harry_?" he sputtered.

The boy stared at him those calculatingly looking green eyes. "Yes?"

Sirius felt like the world just came crashing down.

* * *

Iris didn't know what happened. They just finished getting their clothes pinned and were surprised that they made a friend their age. Harry, Iris and Dudley were not social outcasts. In fact, everyone in school likes them. It was just; they rarely have interaction with magical kids.

Then this tall handsome man who looks like he is in his early thirties in black robes came looking for their new friend and just blurted out Harry's name. Iris doesn't like strangers. He doesn't like it when people know who they are and they don't. This man is a stranger and he's going to hug Harry.

"Oh no you don't!" Iris glared as she grabbed her older brother away from him. "Stranger! Before we talk to you, I need three forms of identification!"

The dark haired man blinked at her and Iris could feel Harry rolling his eyes. He knows how paranoid Iris can be sometimes.

"Iris?" The man said, startling the girl. "You've grown so big." _Why do adults always say that?_ "Today's August 5th! I missed both of your birthdays! I never thought I could see you again!" The two twins were surprised by this.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you two are _Harry and Iris Potter_. The twins of the Boy-Who-Lived _Godric Potter_?" Draco asked.

"Godric? That's the name of our other twin?" Harry asked.

"At least we finally got a name." Iris muttered.

The tall man looked at them with shock. "You don't know your other twin's name?"

Harry and Iris both shrugged. "We were left on the porch in the middle of the night with a letter for our Aunt Petunia." Harry said.

"We were told we have a twin but it was never mentioned who he is." Iris continued

"What's the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"It sounds like a title of a bad movie."

Draco stared at them confusingly.

"Oh Harry, Iris. I'm so sorry. I would have thought your parents would have the decency to explain things to you properly." The man said. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. I'm actually your godfather Harry. I looked for you two but I could never found you."

 _That's because we have a secrecy ward on us so magical people like you can't find us._ Harry and Iris both thought but didn't say. _We still don't know why._

"Do I have a godfather?" Iris asked curiously.

Sirius smiled. "Yes. Your godfather is Severus Snape. He's a potions professor at Hogwarts."

Harry's ears peeked when he heard the name. "Wait, you mean _the_ Severus Snape? The youngest ever, multi awardee, world renowned potions master, _Severus Snape?_!"

Sirius looked completely shocked at Harry's reaction. Iris rolled her eyes and groaned. She was horrible at potions. Well not that horrible. Her knack of experimenting had caused way too many cauldron melts and blowing up in the Peverell manor. Master Peverell said if she blew up another cauldron he'll hang her at the top of his roof.

"Iris, do you think we could exchange godfathers?" Harry asked.

" _WHAT?!"_ Sirius cried in shock. Draco winds up laughing.

* * *

 _It would seem this chapter is full of WHAT?! I'll be busy this month so I might not be able to update soon. I already have the chapters written just needed some boosting and additions and possible some checkings and revisions. I find it hilarious how many HP1 and HP1.1 and HP1.2 titles in my documents! Drop a comment and don't forget to give me your opinion about Harry and Iris' houses. ^_^_


End file.
